


【授权翻】 The love of a good vampire

by mudyamber



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski, 巫师3 狂猎
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22662352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mudyamber/pseuds/mudyamber
Summary: 翻译自Apuzzlingprince的The love of a good vampire原文指路：https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326079/chapters/35558274
Relationships: Emiel Regis Rohellec Terzieff-Godefroy/Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, 雷吉斯/杰洛特
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The love of a good vampire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15326079) by [Apuzzlingprince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apuzzlingprince/pseuds/Apuzzlingprince). 



第一章

猎魔人是人类所能达到最接近真神的状态。或者至少，这是整片大陆上的普遍看法。鉴于试炼中幸存的孩子极少，他们被视为由某种力量所选中，且由于他们具有令人惊叹的金瞳和强化后的身体，他们看上去当然像是半神。而他们远远超过常人的寿命——假使他们没有命丧战局的话——更巩固了人们脑中的观念。他们是特别的、天选的，也被如此对待着，过着通常只有皇室才能享受的奢华生活。拿着皇家薪资也确保他们从不需要渴求任何东西。

当然，作为猎魔人并不意味着没有风险责任。这既是个职位也是个头衔。猎魔人是怪物杀手。他们需要按上级要求进行杀戮。许多人在执行任务中丧生，而很多猎魔人甚至没能撑过头一个月，但这并不影响人们对猎魔人的整体态度，不论猎魔人的死亡多迅速，都从不被认为是耻辱的。在为民众服务的过程中光荣牺牲是种崇高的荣誉，而这意味着他们的葬礼往往是弥漫着欢腾而不是哀悼的气氛。

猎魔人工作起来太过高效。如今大地上漫游的怪物太少了，以至于许多猎魔人仅仅为了打发时光便参加角斗，由于他们的对手通常是罪犯，这项活动也被视为服务人民。竞技场的兴起始于尼弗迦德，然后迅速风靡北境。利维亚王国作为北方中心枢纽之一大约在十年前就建立了自己的竞技场，而现在，这里由米薇女王雇佣的四位猎魔人自由使用。

那些有智慧的未被斩杀的怪物们，要么被驱赶入更深的荒野，要么被奴役。尽管不被称为奴隶，他们却可能是社会最底层的生物，居住在非人区和贫民窟中，为了一点残羹辛苦工作，但是，不是的，他们不是奴隶，他们只是被迫同化。各国领导们都坚持认为，上流社会不会纵容或执行奴隶制，但雷吉斯明白那都是扯淡。他可不觉得在利维亚喝醉后被农民发现并俘虏后被迫效劳的日子过得算是个自由人。

以上便是雷吉斯对猎魔人和他们的历史的了解。就他而言，猎魔人只是被赞誉环绕的驱虫剂。没什么特别的。人们对他们的极高赞誉在他看来是荒谬的，但作为米薇女王的仆从，他无权提出这样有争议的意见。那只会自找不快，而他在被教导“同化”展开新生活时已经体验过足够多的不快了，他不会再出格的招致更多。术士们发现吸血鬼弱魔法火焰，所以，它被大量用在他的教习中。

他曾是米薇女王的私人护卫，并忠于职守。不论女王在宫外何处，他都紧跟在侧，时刻准备解决任何麻烦。那工作不错，舒适简单。并给他带来了同类不常享有的优渥待遇，比如在非人区的住宅自由选择权。但那已经不再是他的工作了。狄拉夫接过了守卫米薇的任务，而他接到了另一项工作。

神秘的新工作是成为经米薇女王授勋的荣誉猎魔人，利维亚的杰洛特，白狼本人的随侍。雷吉斯对他并不了解。他曾见过他和友人或女伴在宫殿周遭寻欢作乐，但几乎未曾与之攀谈，那些只字片语给雷吉斯留下的印象是杰洛特不太喜欢他。他猜对方并不信任吸血鬼。就他的职业来说这不奇怪。雷吉斯只是希望这不会影响到工作。他已经料到杰洛特不好对付，因为所有的猎魔人都是如此，但若这位猎魔人还对雷吉斯怀有戒备，这将会给他的工作带来莫大的麻烦。

雷吉斯在女王的带领下来到猎魔人的房间，在看到对方全裸的躺在床上、一位女士在他上方旋转曼舞的场景时不能说有多惊奇。值得一书的是对方在意识到他们的到来时竟然显露出几分羞赧。他不太温柔地将那位女士推出床铺，并用床单裹住自己。那女人跑出房间时甚至没穿上衣服。

“杰洛特，我说过你的新侍从会在今天中午来到，”米薇女王说道。她双手叉腰。“你本该衣衫整洁地等着。”

“我不需要什么侍从，”杰洛特在裹成一团的被子下摸索自己的衣服时喃喃道。不论如何，雷吉斯猜对方还不敢在米薇女王在场时自渎。

“你当然需要，”米薇道。“幸运的是，你要不要一个侍从不是由你决定的。”

杰洛特怒视女王。雷吉斯还从没见过有人朝女王皱眉。这场景可称新奇，特别是当女王仅仅回以长叹时。

“这位是爱米尔·雷吉斯，杰洛特，”米薇说着指向雷吉斯。

“爱米尔·雷吉斯·洛赫雷课·塔吉夫，但我猜您更愿意叫我爱米尔或雷吉斯，”他说着深鞠一躬。“很高兴见到您，猎魔人杰洛特。”

杰洛特套上内衣起身，找寻其他衣物的时候踢开裹缠的床单。“有什么特别理由录用一个吸血鬼吗？”他好奇地看了眼米薇。“你知道我不信任吸血鬼。”

雷吉斯为被忽视而皱眉。他对这位猎魔人的评价每况愈下。

“正是如此我才雇佣他的，”米薇女王道。“如果有任何人能让你收敛点，那只能是吸血鬼了。而且记住，杰洛特，我已经准许他在必要情况下使用武力了。”

杰洛特哼了声。“强迫我参加你的舞会和宴会就那么重要吗？”他穿上衬衫时问道。

“是的。”米薇女王道。并热烈地补充道，“还要同时穿着得体。我们不会在宴会厅穿着沾满鲜血的盔甲，杰洛特。”

“坐我旁边的女士看上去毫不在意。”

“你就算一丝不挂她也不会介意的。”

杰洛特冲米薇挑眉。她回以蹙眉。

“别给我耍贫嘴。”米薇冲他摇摇手指。“我警告你，杰洛特，你最好听雷吉斯先生的话，否则我会把你和三个沙尔玛一起丢进角斗场。”

“你太爱我了不会这么做的，”杰洛特温和地说。“况且重点不是要防止我把自己作死吗？”

女王摊手转向雷吉斯。“他就交给你了。祝你好运。”

“谢谢您，陛下，”雷吉斯恭送她离去。她关门的力气大到铰链咯咯作响。

杰洛特一边穿着裤子一边瞟向他。“看上去你正平步青云呢，吸血鬼。”

看着一个猎魔人用屁股冲着他的感觉相当不真实。“我可能不这么看”雷吉斯道。

他进一步走入房间，带着羡慕的情绪看着周遭豪华的装潢。他的陋室和此处相比简直是个洞窟。甚至算不上多好的洞穴，狭小潮湿带着霉味。不是说他介意那样的环境，大多数吸血鬼都挺开心住在阴暗、幽闭的空间，包括雷吉斯，但看到这样一个人——这样一个傲慢又粗鲁的人——拥有的比他和他的弟兄们能企望的多得多，仍旧让他嫉妒。但贵族绝不会容许一个怪物跻身其中。

穿戴完毕，杰洛特重重地坐上床沿。他摆弄着那位女性留下的胸衣。“这么机智的话，”杰洛特喃喃道。“有你的日子说不定挺有趣。但不论如何，那样的时日也不会长久。”

“您认为我无法长久胜任这份工作？”雷吉斯问道。

“当然不能，”杰洛特说。“不是针对你，雷吉斯，但我不需要仆役，而我无意让你轻松度日。”他抬脚躺上床，像猫一样伸展身体。“只是必然的结果。”

“那你会发现我是个非常执着的人的，”雷吉斯道。他把手交握在背后，向杰洛特抿嘴一笑。“我经手的任务从无失败，我也无意以此开创先河。”

猎魔人从枕头上抬头转向雷吉斯，双唇绽开一个让人不甚愉悦的笑容。闪亮的牙齿和过多的牙龈让它看上去简直像个咆哮。“来日可期。”


	2. 第二章

为女王的荣誉猎魔人工作的第一个月结束时，雷吉斯无法否认他的疲惫。他从未接触过如此可气的人。涉及杰洛特的所有事情都不轻松。要让他做任何除了做爱、用餐或打斗外的事情都需要耗费极大的精力，而即便雷吉斯成功让他做了，他也要带着显而易见的不满来羞辱雷吉斯。天呐，还有那些抱怨，那看上去简直就是杰洛特的一项运动，还有谁会对从天气到座位摆放的每件事都喋喋不休。“雷吉斯，这太冷了”，“这短上衣太磨了”，“他们上的菜我不喜欢”，“现在太早了”，“为什么我不能坐前排”——字字句句刺耳异常。要抵挡住给他当头一棍的冲动需要绝佳的自控力。有些时候他还希望做的更过分些，想狠狠按住杰洛特，像惩罚一个顽劣的儿童那样对他，直到他同意不再像个熊孩子一样行动，但尽管女王授权他处罚杰洛特，他怀疑这种惩戒也不会顺利进行。

最糟的是杰洛特本可以自我约束，雷吉斯明白这点是因为他看到杰洛特在不知道他在看时与其他人的互动。他在对话中表现出良好的礼貌和清晰地口齿，所以，他能好好做人，至少在某种程度上可以。他只是喜欢装腔作势。假若雷吉斯不是那个不幸地阻挡在他和自由之间的可怜人的话，也许对方会随时间流逝变得成熟并更多地展现出理智的那一面。但他身居其位，杰洛特的一举一动都是为了将他逼到绝境，要他撂挑子，而近期这境况似乎毫无回寰余地。

当杰洛特的挚友兼私人传记作者丹德里恩告诉他，他并不是杰洛特的首任或第二任，而是第七任管教时，他一点儿也没感到惊讶。其他人不是放弃了、求着要求调任，就是因太过失职而被撤职，其中有人甚至没能坚持满一周。雷吉斯应该向对方致以同情。他觉得要是自己也是人类，一定也坚持不了多久。

尽管他对工作有诸多不满，他仍旧不愿让杰洛特顺遂达愿。如果一直对杰洛特有求必应，他当然永远不会改变。他永远不会成熟。在雷吉斯还有机会将一些礼节塞进对方脑子里时，他的良心不愿放弃。拥有永生之身，说明他有很长的时光来达成目的。然而在付出有所成效前，要维持镇定的虚假表象真够费劲的。每一天，想要对无理取闹的杰洛特施以暴击的感觉都在增长，而他越是挣扎，正常途径教育杰洛特起作用的几率就越小。他衡量着最终可能产生的影响。他不想为了一个猎魔人混小子而丢了工作。

他必须保持冷静。

冷静。

“又一个会议？我的时间有好得多的方式来打发，雷吉斯。来吧，来我那儿。”

雷吉斯暗自磨牙。

冷静。

雷吉斯的主要任务之一就是护送杰洛特，而他发现护送的目的地大多都是对方猎魔人朋友的房间。除了半退休的维瑟米尔，雷吉斯发现其他人都和杰洛特一样粗鲁。他们要是有自己的侍从可能会获益良多，但不如杰洛特知名，且远不如杰洛特的惹祸能力，让女王决定不需要给他们指派一位。

艾斯凯尔展现了比所有同伴都强的自制力和谦逊，但雷吉斯很快发觉一旦酒精粘上对方的嘴，所有成熟的痕迹都一同消失无踪了。而三人酒不离群的状态，让他时常被目击到冲妓女吼叫或吐在别人鞋上，尽管没有义务，这也让雷吉斯感到有必要劝阻一二。

三人中最年少的猎魔人兰伯特，比起给自己找麻烦，更多的是怂恿友人，而不论他闯了什么祸都会迅速地被某位更得体的“朋友”搞定。凯拉·梅兹，作为一位女术士，十分乐意掌控她的猎魔人。她看上去和兰伯特有些瓜葛，某种雷吉斯怀疑比较亲密的关系。当雷吉斯泰半时间里甚至不能让杰洛特好好穿上件衬衫时，他很难不对她的情况怀有那么一丝羡慕。

雷吉斯从不参与盛会。疯狂饮酒后被捕让他决定任戒除所有酒精。不论如何，猎魔人钟爱的啤酒都不对他的口味。对他的味蕾来说太平淡了。

当他们畅饮时，雷吉斯会找个安静的地方读书。城堡内藏有一个庞大的图书馆，所以他在等待杰洛特醉到无法继续牛饮的期间，他从不缺事可干。此刻他正在阅读一个讲述北方诸国植物及其用途的系列丛书。尽管这对大多数人来说可能不算多有趣的话题，但园艺是雷吉斯除工作外仅有的几个喜好之一。他甚至自己培育了一个小草药盆栽花园，他会定期收储在罐子里赠给好友。

当他阅读到有关鬼针草菇过渡章节时突然意识到听不到杰洛特和他的好同志们遥远的谈话声了。这通常只发生在他们三个都因过量饮酒醉到不省人事的时候。那不常发生，但仍有可能。他长叹一声合上书本放进背包，起身走向房间。当他进入艾斯凯尔房间时，浓厚的蜂蜜酒和葡萄酒的气味扑面而来。

艾斯凯尔趴在他的餐桌上，口水滴到枕着脑袋的手臂上。兰伯特和杰洛特都无影无踪。雷吉斯暗自诅咒着大步走向艾斯凯尔并晃动对方。对方轻声呻吟着睁开一只充满血丝的眼睛。

“干啥？”他含混道，从雷吉斯手中挣扎出来再次将脸埋进胳膊里，正好贴上之前留下的唾液。

“兰伯特和杰洛特去哪了？”他努力拿出耐心。“你知道吗？”

“呃…”艾斯凯尔花了漫长的几秒才得以继续。“去了妓院，我猜。”

“妓院？为什么？他们可以让人派姑娘过来。”

“那是，但杰洛特…他想骑马子。”艾斯凯尔打了个哈欠闭上眼。“想骑个马子过河。”

“请再说一遍？”

“想骑个马子过河。”艾斯凯尔艰难地重复道。只有雷吉斯强化的听觉才能捕捉到艾斯凯尔含混吐出的每一个字。

“马子过河…”雷吉斯难以置信地后退，一手捂住脸。如果杰洛特被看到试图这么做，女王将会杀了他们两个人。希望杰洛特优先，那样雷吉斯就能在死前对他说你这个蠢货这都是你应得的。

艾斯凯尔在雷吉斯能再提任何问题前就再次陷入睡眠。好在既然全城只有一家妓院，要追踪他们也不会太难。

雷吉斯抄了近路，用雾形态直接从最近的窗户飞出去。在非必要情况下他被禁止使用能力，事实上，仅在接到这份工作后，才解除用来困住他的魔法，但相信在如今的紧急情况下，女王会理解的。

他轻巧地降落在妓院铺着鹅卵石的街道上并左右张望，在走进妓院前搜寻杰洛特的踪迹。

他没瞧见杰洛特或兰伯特，而且没人知道他俩去哪了。显然他们来过，付钱带走了一个姑娘，并直接拽走了她。那么下一个地方，就是河边。雷吉斯希望他不会见到杰洛特和姑娘都在水里了。

未见其人他已听到杰洛特的声音。他正高声呵斥要求那名妓女下水，远超妓女的底线，尽管妓女厉声坚决拒绝他的要求。他到场时目睹如下场景。

姑娘四肢着地跪在泥地里，衣衫不整酩酊大醉的杰洛特骑在她背上，并试图将她带进河里。她几乎要承不住他的重量，手臂和牙齿都打着颤。见证杰洛特荒谬行为的只有几个警卫简直是鸿运当头，而他们看上去被杰洛特吓着了而不敢上前阻止。

一靠近杰洛特，雷吉斯就抓住他手臂将其从女孩背上甩下。她站起身，拍拍裙子，狂风一般地跑了。

“老天爷啊，杰洛特，”雷吉斯道，抓着对方的下巴平视对方。“这些人把你当做真神，而你选择回以如此行径？”

杰洛特冲他眨眨眼。“我已经付过钱了。都白花了。她不会游泳。”

雷吉斯长叹。“我认为她完全值得你的花销。她还要清洗衣物。”

“哦，对哦，”杰洛特耸肩表示同意。“有道理。嘿，你知道我的衣服到哪去了吗？”

“我怎么会知道呢？”雷吉斯问道，放开杰洛特的下巴带他离开泥滩。“别管衣服了，杰洛特。你多得是换洗的。”

“但那身还不赖。”杰洛特跌跌撞撞地起身，胸口撞上雷吉斯的肩膀。雷吉斯立刻扶正他并环住腰部以保证他不会再次摔倒。

“如果你不这么放纵它也不会丢，”雷吉斯道。“以后可得记住了。”

“才不。”杰洛特拨开几缕脸上的发丝。常人觉得简单的举动，但他成功的击中自己的眼球。雷吉斯翻个白眼帮他捋好。真的，这就像照顾孩童。

“兰伯特呢？”他四下张望着问道。杰洛特耸肩。

“去找画家了吧，我猜。”杰洛特挠挠脖颈。“你懂的，那…那才能弄个纪念画。”

“…深夜骑着妓女过河的纪念画？”

“对头。”

雷吉斯不赞成的摇头。“你为何如此沉迷饮酒，杰洛特？我熟悉这种诱惑，但你拥有这么多，比别人多得多。你不能把时间花在更值得的事上吗？”

“这是你的看法。”当杰洛特冲他笑时，一种奇异的忧伤浮现出来。“雷吉斯，”杰洛特说道，雷吉斯全心听着。“当我下次喝酒时，记得叫我不要喝红酒。吐的时候味道太差了。”

雷吉斯移开视线。“可以，杰洛特，但我希望你不要再喝任何酒了。”

“嗯…那么你的意见不重要真是太好了。”

鉴于杰洛特已经醉到毫无理智可言，送他回房的路途变得艰难又遥远。杰洛特在抵达目的地前成功地吐进了一盆盆栽，而雷吉斯为清洁人员默哀。迎接他们的不是会一个愉快的清晨。对杰洛特来说也一样，但清洁人员没做任何值得遭受要清理盆栽中呕吐物的折磨的事情。

一进门雷吉斯便俯身将杰洛特放上床并脱下靴子，然后是袜子和裤子。当他结束时杰洛特已经半梦半醒了。这会是个寒冷的夜晚，所以雷吉斯走前给他扔上被子。

今夜之后杰洛特将遭受的宿醉折磨也许能让他暂时戒酒。至少一周左右。这微不足道，但观赏杰洛特的笨手笨脚能弥补雷吉斯。

待雷吉斯回到自己在非人区的小棚屋时已近午夜。大门在他的推动下吱呀作响，灰尘向街道弥散。他不需要锁门，门上也没锁，非人区的房舍大多如此。他从厨房里取出两个苹果，坐上他充当沙发的摇摇欲坠的椅子，一边浏览着他的关于北方植物的书籍一边嚼着。不久便在自己平缓的思维下睡着了。

在雷吉斯看来，杰洛特最爱的打发时间方式就是浪费雷吉斯的时间。这几乎和喝酒一样占据了他的生活，也就是说，很多。他最喜欢的方式就是坐着抱怨雷吉斯的要求而不是去执行，但他也会毫无必要地溜进厨房和员工调情或在清洁人员工作时跟在对方身后。雷吉斯不确定哪种情况更多。在不论杰洛特做什么都让他满腔怒火的情况下实在难以抉择。他简直想不通怎么会有人把这样一个人误认为神。

幸运的是他还有狄拉夫和欧立安娜两个充满同情的树洞，他们随时耐心地听他倾诉对杰洛特毫无体谅心、粗鲁、自私的抱怨。他对杰洛特用尽了负面形容词。再下去可能要用上吸血鬼语才能保持生动。

“如果你真这么恨这份工作，为什么不辞职呢？”某次大吐苦水后狄拉夫问道。他递给雷吉斯一杯洋甘菊茶，也许是希望这能让雷吉斯镇定下来。“我确定女王会理解的。”

“我不会承认失败的，尤其是才拿到工作两个月，”雷吉斯道，大声脱口而出的理由听起来比他想象的要弱得多。

狄拉夫摇头。他不能理解。他当然不能，他是个尽可能避免冲突的人。他不懂有些事原则上必须完成。

“也有美好的时光的，”雷吉斯说道，在椅子上不安的挪动了下并把茶拉的更近。他的手在小陶杯上交叠并啜饮一口。真甜。“我也不是24小时都在遭罪。”

“哦？不是吗？”狄拉夫挑眉。“这倒新鲜。那请继续。你都有什么愉快的经历？”

雷吉斯不得不住嘴搜刮回忆。和杰洛特共度的快乐时光少到几乎可以忽略不计。“有时猎魔人可以是相当迷人的话伴。只要话题是他的兴趣所在。”他再次停下思索。“他曾告诉我一些猎魔人的有趣事情。”

“就这点？”

“嗯，他在熟睡时候也算个不错的伙伴。”雷吉斯最后道。

狄拉夫嘴角微扬。“可以想象，”他说着用手指搅了搅自己的茶水。狄拉夫没有茶勺。“但我仍坚持认为你持续遭受的苦痛并不能被这些零星的喘息机会抵消，也不认为能用胜利的满足感来补偿，假定这胜利终会到来的话。”

雷吉斯把目光从狄拉夫脸上转开。“要是这几年都没机会的话，我会考虑放弃的。这样你还满意吗？”

“满意。”狄拉夫道。“要是你决定了，我相信女王会很高兴你能回到她身边的。”

“在她身边是你的工作，狄拉夫，我完全不想取代你，”

“如果我自愿放弃就算不上取代。”

“但你要是辞职了还能做什么呢？”

“自然是拾起老本行。那不难。我曾是他最好的员工。”

“嗯，你的确是个才华出众的玩具匠人，”雷吉斯承认。狄拉夫在工作期间给雷吉斯雕刻上色了几个相当漂亮的精巧小动物。它们正在雷吉斯厨房柜台上，每当他看着它们时，都对其细节的生动深怀敬畏。

“所以假若猎魔人毫无长进的话你是确定要走的？”

“我是说我会考虑，”雷吉斯道。“我不能确定那时会怎么做决定，但我的确下了决心要让那孩子成长。他有潜质，狄拉夫。他能更好。”

狄拉夫再次摇头。“那我只能祝你好运了，我的朋友。你会需要的。”

雷吉斯语气笃定，但他并非真正那么有把握。在整整两个月的无用功之后很难仍旧一鼓作气。非要说的话，杰洛特简直变本加厉，而雷吉斯束手无策。他只能应对每一天的状况并希望有办法——有解决之道——能从天而降。

至今，他收到的只有失望。

工作的第四个月仍旧如此。杰洛特仍和工作的第一天一样令人发指。他仍旧不听话、不执行、不给雷吉斯哪怕一点点尊重、并沉溺于自己的恶习中。雷吉斯疲于应对他的劣习。遇见杰洛特前他从未体会过这种身心俱疲的感觉。

最近他发现若无自己在场控制，杰洛特就会从会议上溜走，这只是增加了他的厌倦。如今他只能站在房间角落（他不能坐下）盯着杰洛特直到女王和她的宾客完成会谈。这些会议从不会短于一小时，而他不能靠读书打发，因为根据以往的经历来看，杰洛特会立刻察觉他的懈怠并溜走。

猎魔人在会上也从不用心。一会提出个奇怪的评论，一会又发出点咕哝。许多议题都关乎他的工作，因此看着他不置可否的态度简直令人沮丧。雷吉斯愿为参与讨论放弃永生。他有太多想说的，尤其是与非人区和其中居民相关的，但他别无选择只能缄默。出声只会让他被赶出去。

竞技场似乎是能让他自然谈论的唯一话题。一旦提到它，他就会积极参与讨论，给未来的活动和装饰提建议、为该花费多少钱与女王的精英团队争吵。尽管对话不会持续多久，但女王看上去对杰洛特做出的稀薄贡献感到满意。

让雷吉斯满意的是，会议结束后，杰洛特看上去和他一样都累惨了。听了三小时关于建筑和贸易走向的激烈讨论就会让一个人这样。哪怕是女王，在会议结束时也悲惨异常，哪怕她是举办人。

杰洛特一离开会议室便重新容光焕发起来。正式聚会后雷吉斯总是无法让他听从任何有效指示。他需要靠几小时的纵情酒色才能短暂地思考其他任务（雷吉斯发现他开始习惯杰洛特生活中遍布酒精和性的气味，尽管他全力避免在后一项活动中现身，不论是不是做保姆，他都没有义务在杰洛特行淫时恭候在侧）。

雷吉斯在不争吵的前提下能随时让杰洛特做的只有一件事：去竞技场战斗。与怪物战斗是他的工作，是他存在的理由，而在观众面前猎杀怪物较之独自在幽深的地下室战斗则更令人满足。他对战斗本身并不太沉迷，但对其带来的赞誉和钦佩则甘之如饴。通常在离场时他的胳膊上都挽着一位热情的女性。因此，当雷吉斯提到竞技场时，杰洛特都愿意听上一听。不总是如此，但雷吉斯时常会找借口提一提。

竞技场的另一好处就是杰洛特在其后能有多消停。一场好战能让他精疲力尽。与他平日行径大相径庭。有时雷吉斯还能支使他，但一般都是杰洛特短暂兴奋后睡去（顺序不尽相同）时他能在另一间房好好坐着看书。若他能选，他会建议每天开放竞技场。不幸的是，一周里只能安排那么几场。

“雷吉斯，你说，”杰洛特在一个难得的炎热晴天里，坐在后场室时问道。他还没恢复好回去房间的体力。“你的手，有多灵巧？”

雷吉斯震惊地看向他。“请再说一遍？”

杰洛特回手够向后背，呻吟着。“肩胛骨中间挨了一下。我需要按摩。”

“我是你的侍者，杰洛特，不是按摩师。”

“女王雇你是让你满足我的一切需要，”杰洛特道。“而我需要你给我按按背。”

雷吉斯抹了一把脸，他发现最近自己常这么做。“为何不传召你的按摩师呢？事实上，我很乐意为你去找一个。”

“要你来。”

雷吉斯噘嘴。“如果你是想要羞辱我，有更好的方法。”

“我从没这么说，”杰洛特几乎是咆哮道。显然他开始失去耐心。“女王雇你不是来跟我顶嘴——”

“她正是指望我这么做的，杰洛特。”

杰洛特泄气了，抬眼望向雷吉斯。“你要我怎样呢，说请？”

“那将是个不错的改变，”雷吉斯勾起嘴角。

“请，”杰洛特带着明显的不情愿说道。

雷吉斯因惊讶停顿了一阵。这是他第一次听杰洛特说“请”。他已经开始认为这个字不在杰洛特的字典里了。

他开口前清了清喉咙。“我猜我也可以。坐到地上，杰洛特。”

再次令他惊讶的是，杰洛特没有拒绝。他从长椅上滑下，盘腿坐到地上。

雷吉斯移步杰洛特身后，双膝置于杰洛特肩膀后方着手按摩。他对按摩没有任何经验或研究，但其他方面的经历让他充分了解怎样获得快感。他们手头没有按摩精油，但杰洛特的后背已经被汗水湿透，所以雷吉斯得以继续。他将掌缘嵌入杰洛特的背心，然后用拇指推开其上郁结的肌肉。他一定做得不错，因为杰洛特发出一阵阵的呻吟和颤抖，手下的触感也愈发柔韧。

如此近的距离下很难不去注意杰洛特的气味。皮革、金属和麝香的味道从他肌肤上浸透出来，算不上令人不快，他发觉自己为更深的发掘味道中的其他细节而倾身贴近。杰洛特看上去没发觉，或者他不在意。雷吉斯的鼻尖几乎贴上了他的后领才猛然停住抽身。尽管这样的行为在吸血鬼中不算少见，他确定杰洛特不会喜欢这种亲密感。人类珍视其私人空间。

“可以了吗？”揉按了大约十五分钟杰洛特后背纠结的肌肉后雷吉斯问道。他已然放松下来，要不是雷吉斯的手扶着这会大概已经化在地上了。

杰洛特回头呆滞地看着他。“噢，嗯…够了。”

“不错。”雷吉斯轻轻按了按他的肩。“那现在，我相信您该洗个澡了。您可不能带着这个味参加女王的晚宴。”

“要我去，门都没有。”杰洛特说着站起身。

雷吉斯长叹。言听计从的时间到此为止了。

许以一瓶他自酿的曼德拉酒，雷吉斯最终还是成功把杰洛特哄去了晚宴，还换上了紧身短上衣，但结束后他整个人从身到心都已经废了。也许近几日他都不需要带着整日看顾儿童的心情回家了。他走进他的屋舍，关上门，倒上床前甚至没有费心准备晚饭。

竞技场事件后的几天里，雷吉斯都在希望杰洛特展现的倾听意愿能说明他们的关系更进一步了。杰洛特那天表现出来的多面性比之前的三个月里都要多。而接下来的两周告诉他，他得失望了。杰洛特的举止仍旧烦人得一如既往，甚至在那短暂的脆弱后还变本加厉地冷淡了起来。现在雷吉对他的碰触简直要让他竖起后颈毛，这造成的不便让雷吉斯后悔当初遵从了对方不寻常的要求。

他在工作的第六个月忍到了尽头。精确地说是工作的第一百六十五天。

一如往常，杰洛特脾气暴躁并拒绝听从雷吉斯说的任何话，他猛地照着杰洛特下巴给了一拳。这一下没多狠，当然和杰洛特在竞技场里挨的那些没法比，但他依旧令人满意地轰然倒地。一定是这份出其不意使他被击倒的，因为他脸上的震惊简直凝固住了。他看着雷吉斯的眼神仿佛对方改头换面了一般。

雷吉斯也一样没料到这发展。他不是个容易动怒的人。

他在走近杰洛特并跪下之前用拇指揉了揉关节。他一手温柔但坚定地捏住杰洛特下巴。

“仔细听着，杰洛特，”雷吉斯道。“我不会再容忍下去了。我受够了你的抱怨、酗酒、对我的处处违逆。我受够了。”他伸出一根手指指向杰洛特的床。“下次你再作，我会把你绑在床上不管死活。有必要的话我会晾上你一天，因为显然我的其他手段都入不了你的眼。这不是我想做的，但我认为你没给我其他选择。你听明白了吗，杰洛特？你知道你在强迫我将你当做一个熊孩子来对待吗？”

杰洛特深重地吞咽了一下，喉头颤抖。他没有回答。

“我提了问题，”雷吉斯说着跪坐上杰洛特小腹，然后——哦。他回头看去。同时杰洛特试图从他身下挣脱，像条蛇一样扭动着，但他动作稍慢，没能阻止雷吉斯看到他裤子下的帐篷。它紧贴着雷吉斯臀部的曲线，硬挺灼热。

好吧，这显然给为什么最近杰洛特如此抵触他的接触提出了一个新解释。

“滚开，”杰洛特咆哮道，他的脸上晕开一层粉色。如果他愿意，他本可以将雷吉斯推开。但他纹丝不动。

雷吉斯好奇地看着他。他的抗议似乎只停留在嘴上。“是的，这似乎是你的本意，”雷吉斯在杰洛特脸上的红晕加深时轻笑起来。“介意解释一下为什么我的一拳会引发这个结果吗？”

杰洛特的下巴肉眼可见地绷紧了。“介意。”

“介意？”

“介意。”

“你确定吗？这看上去是值得讨论的事。”

杰洛特企图发起反击，攻击的方式并不带着推开雷吉斯的意图，但在成功前被雷吉斯捉住袭来的手腕。杰洛特发出挫败的声音。

“你要是什么都不打算做的话就放开我。”杰洛特用力试图挣脱，但无法撼动雷吉斯。

“那你可得明确地向我下达任务才行呀，”雷吉斯俏皮的调笑着。他十分享受他俩局势的互换。和杰洛特一起时他可很少占上风。

杰洛特缩起双肩转过脸去。这可不容易，毕竟他的下巴还被雷吉斯一手捉着，但雷吉斯允许他稍微挪开。某种意义上，这很可爱。他还从未见过这位猎魔人羞赧。应该说，他从未见过任何猎魔人害羞。

“你知道我想要什么。”杰洛特含混地咕哝着。

“事实上我并不知道，”雷吉斯道。“你要是想有什么进展，恐怕必须由你下达指令。不然，你大可下令让我放开你。”

“我不需要你放开我。”

“那你需要什么，杰洛特？”雷吉斯刨根问底。“告诉我，不然我们只能僵着。”

杰洛特选择用直白的多的方式向雷吉斯昭告他的意图：他猛然撞上他的双唇，雷吉斯甚至尝到了鲜血——不是他自己浓稠黑暗的血，而是鲜艳的猩红。他不得不在它在他舌尖抹开时深呼吸来稳住自己。

猎魔人血滋味的细腻、浓烈、锋锐是任何人类血液都不能比拟的。他难以自持地将之从杰洛特唇齿间舔净，并为抵挡深处泛起的饥饿焦渴感而颤抖不止。不论变异对杰洛特的血液造成了什么影响，那都成为了一剂烈性药，哪怕是对一位吸血鬼长者亦是如此。

他俯身压住杰洛特，一条大腿滑入杰洛特双腿之间，感受到杰洛特肿胀的阴茎火热地抵在他的紧身裤上。猎魔人轻声呻吟着躺倒。雷吉斯吞下他的曼吟，深吻啃噬对方的双唇，尖牙在柔滑的皮肤上厮磨，沉醉于挤压出的另一滴鲜血。

他没让自己因渴血而太过分心。他既无意让杰洛特空待，也不愿打破坚守了几乎两个世纪的清醒。几小口尚在掌握，但越过界线对两人都将形成威胁。要耗费极大的意志力才能将唇齿分开，但幸运的是雷吉斯花了漫长的时光来构筑自律。他将注意力放到他正一手攥着以固定杰洛特的银发上。

“一个小混蛋，”他将字句哺入杰洛特口中，打开对方的双腿只为了勾出杰洛特破碎的呼吸。他听过太多次对方和妓女做爱，足以知晓这声音的特殊。他通常不会这么响亮、开放，而雷吉斯乐在其中。“但我要承认，模样尚算标志。”他咕哝着放下结论。

“操…操你的，”杰洛特挣扎着回应。他躬身贴紧雷吉斯的大腿逼出雷吉斯舌尖滚落的一声太息，对方温柔俯身将他重新压回地面。这不难，哪怕是猎魔人强化后的体能也不能和吸血鬼相提并论。

“做个听话的孩子，杰洛特，别动。”雷吉斯给了杰洛特的下体一次极佳的撸动。他战栗不止。“如果你听话，甚至可能让我给你再来一次。”

显然能再次得到与雷吉斯亲密机会的念头足够迫使杰洛特老实躺着。他艰难地服从了，咬着唇角在雷吉斯的掌控中双手拧动。杰洛特这份服从性是史无前例的，所以非常令人满意。

他再次舔弄杰洛特微张的双唇，然后移至颈项，将呼吸深埋其间。他深吸一口气。对方闻起来是早先晨间沐浴后的薰衣草和干净的味道。

雷吉斯把缠在杰洛特发间的手滑到对方胸膛，张开手指感受薄衫下胸肌的形状。杰洛特不像大多数猎魔人那般肌肉虬结。他的四肢算不上雄壮。他较同行更为轻盈、流畅，在雷吉斯用尖爪描摹每根肋骨使得杰洛特再次不禁挺身时尤为如此。这次雷吉斯没有惩罚他。他太过专注于手头的事儿无心重申之前的命令。不论如何，他喜欢杰洛特渴求他的样子，喜欢感受杰洛特力竭瘫倒前紧贴的躯干上的每一分细节。

他很快转向杰洛特的裤带，巧妙地解开以便于一手握住杰洛特的硬挺。杰洛特在雷吉斯将之从他的内裤中解放出来时被自己的呼吸呛了一下。它在雷吉斯手中粗长沉重的涨红着。尺寸不错。他猜杰洛特在女性中如此受欢迎的缘由，这个和他的猎魔人身份各占一半。雷吉斯舔了舔唇，用拇指和食指来了次彻底的撸动，饮下杰洛特的每一丝反馈，将每一滴细节都留备日后享用。他陶醉在每一次急促的呼吸、每一丝哽咽的呻吟里，还有杰洛特蜷起的指尖颤动的眼睫、向雷吉斯手指挺动的腰臀。他要把这些都刻进脑海。

他意识到对方美的惊人，而当个混蛋于此丝毫无损。也许迄今为止他与杰洛特打交道的方式是错的。也许杰洛特需要的不是空话而是铁腕，而这是雷吉斯十分愿意且乐意提供的。

他短暂的放开杰洛特的阴茎只为脱下裤子释放自己。他的阴茎更为苍白瘦长，摸上去比杰洛特的火热更为清凉。他将两人的下身并做一处一手握住硬挺，在撸动时耸动臀部。他们的头部一时相抵互相推挤。前液渐渐润滑。杰洛特正大股的渗出前液，雷吉斯知道自己很快也会紧随其后。

他凶猛而快速的撸动着。呼吸沉重，每一下都抵着杰洛特裸露着的汗津津的颈侧，鼻腔内满是对方的味道。他漫不经心的用舌头品味杰洛特的喉头，并被杰洛特加速心跳的反馈所吸引。他确信血液在杰洛特耳中振聋发聩，使他目眩神迷，使他愈发迷乱虚弱。在他舔过杰洛特耳廓时他几乎能感受到那股震撼。

杰洛特高潮的那一刻呜咽着他的名字——呃..啊天哪，雷吉斯——那声音太动听，让雷吉斯也很快跟着攀至顶峰。他们紧绷而颤抖，贴着对方研磨呼吸相闻，度过高潮。杰洛特率先脱力倒地，雷吉斯放开握着两人下体的手后也随之倒下，将他汗湿的额头贴上杰洛特鼓动的胸膛。对方的心脏依旧在胸膛内剧烈躁动。

他放开杰洛特的手腕转而抚弄对方的银发，并为指间丝滑穿行的触感发出满足的喟叹。

这太棒了。他会无可救药地反复回忆这次缠绵。

一阵漫长的安静后，杰洛特开口问道“我表现怎样？”。他声音中的真诚将雷吉斯从白日梦中惊醒。

雷吉斯用手肘撑起自己，轻抚过杰洛特的头顶。杰洛特看上去和听上去都沉溺极了，看着雷吉斯的眼神像是溺水者渴望陆地。这让雷吉斯反射性的吞咽。他才开始思考自己究竟陷入了何种境地。

“你做的，”他说道，倾身将一个吻印在杰洛特额前。“你做的棒极了，杰洛特。你做到了我要求的一切。”

“那…”杰洛特迟疑道。“我们还会再来吗？”

“当然，”雷吉斯道。他已经在思索以后的探索了——这次要包括绳索和皮革以及烛蜡。那会和雷吉斯第一次在卧室发号施令时完全不同。他有些富有趣味的方法来教会他的伙伴何为服从。而无论卧室内外，服从将毫无疑问的惠及杰洛特。

“杰洛特。”杰洛特放松头颈，轻柔的落在地毯上。“怎么？”

“现在，”雷吉斯说着起身，向杰洛特伸出手。“我们该洗澡了。”

“今天已经洗过了，”杰洛特这拉住对方伸来的手。雷吉斯将他拉起。杰洛特的腿在承受住他的体重前轻微颤抖了一会。

“你打算这样走动？”雷吉斯问道，指向杰洛特射过的阴茎和腹部飞溅的体液。

杰洛特懒得看自己一眼。他叹着气用指节揉弄一只眼睛。他们的活动课把他累坏了。

“行吧，那就洗个澡”

他任由雷吉斯带他到隔壁。浴缸尚空，但放满无需久等。他们附近就有烧水的热源。

雷吉斯指示杰洛特坐到浴缸里并为两人开始准备。也可以让杰洛特来动手，试试对方的服从度，但他怀疑杰洛特知不知道怎么准备热水浴。

浴缸一满雷吉斯就滑到杰洛特身侧发出舒适的叹息。他不太有机会泡热水澡。非人区对用水有严格管控，雷吉斯只能降低洗浴频率节约用水。毕竟他对饮水尚有喜爱，尽管并非生存必须。双唇干燥总能打破他的无动于衷。

他们舒适地泡了个安静的澡。杰洛特把肥皂递给他。他接过，双手搓出泡沫并涂上皮肤。

“雷吉斯，”杰洛特打破沉默。雷吉斯看向他。“我们什么时候才能再来一次？”

上帝保佑他的心脏，他听上去可太兴奋了。

雷吉斯回以一笑，露出尖牙。“很快，杰洛特。我向你保证。”


	3. 第三章

事实证明，性爱带给杰洛特俯首帖耳的动力比他预期的要大得多。在雷吉斯同意参与前，杰洛特也时常沉迷性爱，但据杰洛特所说，那都是很常规的、平庸的经历，而雷吉斯带来的体验更为迷人。具体来说，他提供了一个让他屈服的机会。这对杰洛特来说是全新的体验，而一旦涉足，这便成了他唯一渴求的性爱。

老实说，雷吉斯对杰洛特对他们性关系所展现出的热情感到受宠若惊。杰洛特能得到任何人，任何人，而他选择和和一位发际线逐渐退去的老人混迹一处？雷吉斯知道自己没什么魅力，但尽管如此，在性爱过程中，杰洛特的喃呢里他英俊又完美，这比任何色情的挑逗都更让雷吉斯慌乱不已。在他那些随着酒精流逝的青少年时期之后就再没有人这么形容他了。

通过这些新发展的亲密关系，他也在杰洛特身上发现了“混小子”之外的其他特质。他可以很温柔，乐于助人，并且渴望亲情——这在和杰洛特的日常交流中是绝无可能的。他非常孤僻、封闭。雷吉斯只能在性爱后让他说两句真心话，在他还在从雷吉斯带他度过的各种激烈运动后的恢复期的时候。偶尔，他若是足够有幸，杰洛特甚至会主动开口。

看到杰洛特的这一面使他对对方过去的行为有了新的解读。杰洛特不时停下和宫殿员工交谈，是为了把他身上所有的零碎分给他的粉丝们以满足他们，把所有他不想吃的食物送回厨房，以前雷吉斯把这些行为看做消磨他的时间、浪费女王的财产或抹杀厨房的辛勤工作以示不敬。现在他明白他错的多厉害。杰洛特做这些不是出于恶意，而是为了回馈那些给与他这么多帮助的人，回赠他的食物、衣服、时间是他唯一知晓的表达方式。这都是举手之劳，出于无心，但杰洛特为之付出的努力却值得肯定。

“这，”杰洛特缓缓说道。“就是非人区？”

“是的。”雷吉斯说着带领杰洛特走过它残破的石子路。“你还想在我的陋室过夜吗？我们可以回宫殿去。”

“不用，我只是…”杰洛特环顾四周，眉头挑起。“我还从没来过。没进过这里。”

“真的？你已经在这生活了几十年了，却从未注意过非人区？”

杰洛特向雷吉斯噘嘴。“我给这塞了不少人。看着他们在自己的泥潭里挣扎求生算不上我的头号意愿。”

“那你知道我们在泥潭挣扎求生？”

杰洛特沉默了。他从雷吉斯身上移开视线。

雷吉斯叹气，一手揉了揉太阳穴。他并不想惹杰洛特不快。对方有时相当敏感。“这不是你的错，”雷吉斯在去往他家的路上说道。这儿和杰洛特在宫殿里的卧室相较可谓天壤之别。墙壁薄且几乎不能遮风挡雨，房间内外的空气中都弥漫着烂木头的味道，但这是雷吉斯拥有的第一个家，他很满足。

“并且也没有那么差，”雷吉斯继续说道，打开门将杰洛特请进来。地板在他脚下呻吟。“我认识的吸血鬼还有住在洞穴或地窖里的。相较之下这已算奢华了。”

“要我说的话，这还不如洞穴或地窖呢，”杰洛特踏上台阶走进雷吉斯一居室的房间时喃喃道。他慢慢地转身，观察四周。“你是打算在这办个蜘蛛养殖场吗？”

“我是有段时间没打扫了，”雷吉斯羞怯地说。“都忙着照顾你的需求。”

杰洛特畏缩地转身。

“是你选择在这么个脏窝里生活的，可不能怪我，”杰洛特重重坐上雷吉斯的床时喃喃道。当发现直触到床架时他皱起了脸并嫌弃地哼哼。“你是睡在干草堆上吗？雷吉斯，这可真恶心。”

雷吉斯为这冒犯的言语冲杰洛特皱眉。政府不给非人区分发羽毛床垫可不是他的错。“如果你对我家装的点评已经结束了的话，就脱掉衬衫。”

“我们不会在这上头做爱的，”杰洛特说道。“我在干草堆上体验过。结果都不咋样。”

“如果你在担心干草吃到嘴里，那没关系的。我在上面铺了皮草——”

“我们不会在这上头做爱的，”杰洛特很坚决。“我会给你一张新床”

雷吉斯抿起嘴。“不要打断我，杰洛特。这非常不礼貌。”

“你是我的员工。我爱打断你就能打断你。”

哦，他今天绝不会允许杰洛特高潮的，而且他会用上桦木条。几天内都不能好好坐着应该能给他点时间思考应该怎样与雷吉斯对话。

“我希望你不是在打趣。”雷吉斯叉起双臂。“因为我没心情接受侮辱。”

杰洛特毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼。“忍受我的插嘴也是工作要求的一部分。”

“我不这么想，”雷吉斯冷静地说。“我给你一个道歉的机会。鉴于你还在学习正确的社交方式，我觉得这才公平。”

“别把我当傻子，雷吉斯。”

“非常好，”雷吉斯说着走向他的衣橱，里头他有很多适合对付刺头青年的东西。“那我会把你当孩子，毕竟你完全胜任。”

“过去我还蛮享受的，”杰洛特说道，他嘴角带着微笑用手肘支着自己向后靠去。他挑衅地张开双腿。“尽管来吧。”

尽管表现的傲慢自大，杰洛特在激烈的教育后却安静了不少。俯卧在床上擦掉眼旁的汗水，时不时伸手安抚疼痛的屁股和肩膀，他完全没有跟雷吉斯顶嘴的兴致了。看上去他已经学到教训了。至少，暂时如此。

雷吉斯用一次性手帕清理了他射在毛皮上的精液。最后，他无法真正去阻止红着脸呻吟出声的杰洛特达到高潮，当杰洛特在他身下扭动的那一刻他的决心就崩塌了。这人作为一个男人来说太美了，雷吉斯看来尤其如此。

他从衣橱深处取出一罐舒缓乳，在杰洛特身旁坐下为他上药。虽然杰洛特耐疼痛性很强，但这不意味着雷吉斯会让他留下的伤口干晾着。

当杰洛特为这接触柔声沉吟时，雷吉斯笑着俯身在他散乱的白发上印下一个吻。

“也许下次你会开口前会记得三思，”他和蔼地说。

杰洛特瞟了他一眼。当然，眼神虚弱。他们的教学总是能把他耗尽。“我的话总是论据充分且完美的，”他说着把脸靠在前臂上。

“也许是吧，但你的表达方式总是机敏如三岁孩童。”雷吉斯在他臀部红肿的地方温柔的画圈。那块肌肤正散发高热。“不管怎么说，你看上去挺享受的。我仿佛记得听到一丝吟哦。”

杰洛特耸肩。“问题不在这。我这副模样要怎么参加女王的聚会？我可没法好好坐着。”

“这才是重点，”雷吉斯被逗笑了。“这样你就能在椅子上努力好好坐着时，深度思考一下怎么修饰你抱怨时的措辞了。”他将更多的药膏抹在杰洛特的肩膀上，那儿交叠着细长的粉色伤痕。每次杰洛特忍不住动了的时候，他便在那增加一道，而杰洛特屡屡犯禁。杰洛特作为一个耐痛性高的人，仅轻度胁迫极难让他从命。

杰洛特靠向按摩的手心。药膏里含有白屈花，这让止痛效果见效极快。让他烧灼着的皮肤感到相当舒爽。

不论杰洛特怎么做，下次对他的教程里他出手得温柔些了。首先他得确保这些都能痊愈。而且，他还得用上眼罩和阴茎环，是时候了。如果到时候他感觉进展不错，也许甚至能试试其他点子。

他短暂的将手放上杰洛特的后颈以便查看对方的银发。在他们去任何地方之前，这些头发都得好好梳理一番。一位猎魔人可不能以如此不雅的尊荣出现人前。

“我知道你有做一个好人的能力，”他低声道。“你只是需要有人帮你往对的方向推一把。”

杰洛特在重新把脸埋进胳膊前皱着眉迅速地瞄了他一眼。“还记得我提过要给你弄一张新床吗？”杰洛特问道。

雷吉斯停下手里的活。“还记得呢。我以为你是为了嘲弄我。”

“倒也不算完全理解错了，”杰洛特承认道。“但我确实打算给你弄张新的。而且别来君子的‘无功不受禄’那套。我能授禄，我也会的。”

雷吉斯张开嘴，然后又闭上了，不确定该说什么。这是个出人意表的善意施与。他不知道该如何回应。

“杰洛特，我…”他花了几分钟才想明白想说什么。“我不确定你这么做的理由是否正确。”

杰洛特明白他要说什么。“省省吧，雷吉斯。我不是因为我们上床了才这么做的。你没在占便宜。”

“杰洛特…”

“别说了，雷吉斯。你为几块铜板给我干了大半年了。我得为你做点什么。”

好吧，这很难反对。雷吉斯也不太想反对。有张新床的点子他挺喜欢的。尽管现在的这个也勉强可用，但他的确不时因为床垫凹凸不平引起的肌肉酸痛醒来。

“谢谢，杰洛特，”雷吉斯靠近亲上杰洛特的嘴角。杰洛特拧身将他拉进一个正式的吻里。“几乎要让我后悔对你上桦木杖了，”他在他嘴里喃喃道。

“我可没后悔这个，”杰洛特在饥渴、急切的吻里说道。“我高潮时眼冒金星。”

多才如雷吉斯也没听过这样的话。他受宠若惊。而且决定在杰洛特身上再试一次。

他们懒洋洋地在床上分享亲吻，直到杰洛特的伤痛平复到能够穿衣。离开前他为杰洛特梳头，并在出门时还在摆弄杰洛特的发带。当他们经过邻居家时，他看到狄拉夫在他木板搭建的小花园里忙碌（整个非人区就再找不出一块地方来搭哪怕一个小花园了），就向他挥了挥手。狄拉夫也挥手示意，然后毫不掩饰地凝视杰洛特，直到杰洛特转身离开。

“你的朋友可真怪，”杰洛特说道，向非人区深处走去。狄拉夫目送他们离开。

“你的也不差，”雷吉斯道。他伸手放上杰洛特的后腰指引对方出口的方向，但杰洛特坚持向反方向走去。“杰洛特，”雷吉斯挡在他身前。“你在走向非人区的深处。我猜那不是你的目的地。”

杰洛特伸手，也许是要搡开他，但在雷吉斯眯起眼睛时略作考量。“那正是我的目的地，”杰洛特说道，将手插进口袋里。“还没逛过非人区呢。我想看看。”

“为什么你会这样想？”雷吉斯疑惑地问。他大概地指了指周遭污秽贫困的景象。“这怎么都算不上一个风景优美的小镇，杰洛特。除非你喜好欣赏苦难，否则这里实在没什么可看的，而且我确信这里的人也不想要有人来盯着他们的处境。”

“不会盯着的。”杰洛特弓起肩，显然起了防备心。“我想看看他们怎么生存的。”

雷吉斯按了按太阳穴。杰洛特也许称不上是个多洞悉人心的人，但他万万没想到杰洛特会做出这样的事。还是在他刚刚认为对方有所转变的时候。

“难道这还不足以彰显您的优渥吗？”他问道，控制不住声音中的激进。“您还想看到什么？被饥馑折磨的孩童？还是路边的尸体？”

杰洛特看上去就要给自己揉太阳穴了。“不，我没有。我不想看到那些。”他愤怒地挥舞双手。“但我会看的，因为是我把他们扔进来的，而我从没想过回头看看我都看了些什么。对此我感觉糟透了。现在，我们能继续了吗，或者你还想接着教育我？”

雷吉斯没法反驳这个。他闭上嘴，对自己的愤怒感到一丝羞愧。他的偏见。他应该能更好的理解他的，但他和他亲朋的生存环境是他的心结，以至于很难不被戳中痛处，尤其是面对一位身处高贵尊位之人时。

“是我过激了，”他垂下头。“我很抱歉。”

“别。不需要这样。”杰洛特继续往深处走去，这次雷吉斯不再试图阻拦。“就一起走走。”

雷吉斯连忙根上。当他们路过一个跌跌撞撞走在街上的岩石巨魔时，他再次开口。

“杰洛特，”雷吉斯道。“我能问问你为什么要这样折磨自己吗？”

“为什么不呢？”杰洛特耸肩。“显然我是个受虐狂。”

“尽管只要不是刻意挖苦那种，我一般都很享受你的嘲弄，但我认为这不是适合调笑的时候。”

“好吧，”杰洛特道。“我在试着做正确的事，这该能让你高兴点。你也别想套出其他的了。”

“非常好，就这样我就满意了。”也许下次约会杰洛特能更健谈些。

他们慢慢穿过非人区。这地方不大，装着一小群聪慧的怪物。岩石巨魔、魅魔、吸血鬼之类的，没什么太危险的物种，而其中危险的那些被法师掐住了命门。遏制怪物本能的手段很多，没一种是轻松愉悦的。作为第一只被带进非人区的吸血鬼（大概是在两百年前左右），雷吉斯很直观的体会过那些流程。他听说对付变形怪的手法最为不快，需要伤害变形怪以便区分他们。

非人区最显著的特征就是那些高墙，由厚厚的石头搭建，隔绝了眺往远处城市的目光。只有一个出口，便是大门，由镀着厚厚一层银的马哈坎的金属铸造。非人区内银随处可见。它嵌在地面，鎏在木器上，有时甚至浮动在空气中，这让其中很多人的日常生存变得痛苦不堪。尽管雷吉斯对它免疫，他仍旧同情其他怪物的感受。

非人区建筑物紧凑，所有房舍彼此相邻以便塞进更多。但房间仍旧紧缺，岩石巨魔之类常常仅能睡在室外。屋舍都是木制，所用木材也质量奇差。他猜用不了几年有些房子就要重建了，但这次可能没有补偿金，而是由其居民自己修建。

非人区内有一个小集市让有点特权的居民们出售商品。都是些食物、皮毛之类生活必需品。向非人售卖商品所挣寥寥，但若无人买卖，那些孱弱的非人——依赖同类善心生存的儿童以及无业者——就只能两手空空，所以摊子总在每天他们回家前的7点到10点开放。

嘟嘟正是这样一位小贩，他看到雷吉斯时便笑了。“雷吉斯，我的朋友！嗨！”他那只好眼睛一看到杰洛特便瞪大了，然后瞥向一边，显然在规划最好的逃生路线。

“没关系的，嘟嘟，”雷吉斯举起一只手安抚对方。“这位猎魔人不在工作中。”

嘟嘟对杰洛特明显还存着不信任。“那他为啥在这？”

“闲逛，”杰洛特答道。

“你在闲逛，”嘟嘟不解地慢慢重复，环顾四周，仿佛能看到什么值得人自发走进非人区的东西。“准确的说，是逛…什么？”他飞快地说，“如果方便回答的话，”仿佛他认为杰洛特随时会一脚踢过来。

“就看看，”杰洛特冷着脸道。雷吉斯能从他僵硬的体态看出他对这对话的不适应。与害怕你的对象交谈很不舒服。雷吉斯很清楚。即便是在利维亚生活了两百年的现在，人类仍旧恐惧他，而他们对此几乎毫不掩饰。

“哦，”嘟嘟皱着眉。“那么，呃…我只能说，逛的愉快？”

“嘟嘟，”杰洛特的声音几乎算得上低吼了，这让嘟嘟惊得跳起来。“有什么特别的理由让你还要用比伯威特的外形吗？”

嘟嘟挠挠脖子，显然汗湿了。“这——这是个不错的皮囊，不是吗？而且他挺喜欢的。我现在被他雇佣着呢。他宣称我是他表亲。”

“我上次见他的时候他对你还算不上友善。”

“利润让他转性啦，”嘟嘟低声道，冲他不确定地笑了笑。

杰洛特长时间得凝视他，然后点点头。“我挺喜欢你前几天带来的夹克。还有再上架的机会吗？”

“噢，呃…”嘟嘟花了点时间才找回声音，傻乎乎地眨眨眼。“我保证会跟他说的！我会下单，专——专为您！”

“嘟嘟，”雷吉斯道。“请冷静一下。杰洛特不会伤害你的。”

嘟嘟看上去呆住了并低下头。“抱歉。只是这儿不是每天都能见着猎魔人的，而这位还是抓住我的那位。”他那只好眼睛重新看向杰洛特。“您看上去有点不合时宜。”

“显然我也这么觉得，”杰洛特道。“我想我也从没在一个地方见着这么多贼眉鼠眼过。”

“是呀，我猜你都习惯了所到之处人们俯首帖耳了。”嘟嘟轻笑道。“不是针对你——好吧，事实上也许有那么点，但猎魔人驾临非人区从来都不是什么好事。”

“我们的工作都结束了，”杰洛特道。“剩下的部分一般都交给法师。看不出我们还有什么回来的必要。”

“为了劣汰，”嘟嘟道，杰洛特看上去没一点儿印象。顿了一会儿后，他再次说道。“你懂的，清理掉那些刺头怪物，清空非人区之类之类的。”

杰洛特的嘴角扭曲着拉下。他看向雷吉斯，仿佛对方应该和他一样迷惑。当然，雷吉斯没有，他在非人区生活太久了，这个或其他非人区中发生的一切他都有所耳闻。

“如果女王——或者其他掌权者认为怪物们正在成为威胁，他们是有权杀死它们的，”雷吉斯解释道。“幸运的是，这在此地还未发生过。”

“但在尼弗迦德发生过，”嘟嘟打了个寒颤。“对吸血鬼的。此后那里再也没有吸血鬼了。一只都没有了。或者至少他们是那么认为的。我怀疑他们没能力对付所有的高阶吸血鬼。”

雷吉斯看着杰洛特吸收这些信息，对方的脸色越发凝重起来。最终，那些字句沉浸下去，杰洛特转向嘟嘟。“我们是时候离开了。市场上见，嘟嘟。”

“呃，好的。”嘟嘟在杰洛特回身后放松下来。“回见。”

雷吉斯跟上杰洛特的脚步。他一语不发。他想让杰洛特独自思索今日的见闻，在没有干扰的情况下凝练见解。今夜之后，他相信杰洛特会得出正确的结论。

他和杰洛特的关系稳步增长，逐渐超越雇主雇员。性爱是他们暧昧的友谊发展的推手，但杰洛特纠正自身行为的努力才起了决定性的作用。当他再次放浪形骸时，雷吉斯不会放任自流。他不会碰他，也不会再进行友好的交谈，用不了多久杰洛特就会意识到自己做的太过并进行补救。除此之外，杰洛特开始真正出自真心而非义务地悔改，因此伤害雷吉斯对他而言不再无足轻重了。

谁能料到一场性事能发展至此？雷吉斯期望过一些进展，但这些飞跃和联结远超所盼。他对杰洛特潜质的设想已得到印证，因为若无内在的潜质，这种改变不会发生。再有几个月，他甚至可能把杰洛特划入密友范畴。

伴随着他们关系的亲近，这份工作的难度也在下降。尽管在某些任务上杰洛特仍旧秉持能拖就拖的态度，但他不再对雷吉斯表现恶劣，并且在雷吉斯说明任务结束后会有奖励的情况下，他大多都自动自觉。偶尔，即便雷吉斯没有这么说，也没给与奖励时，他也能自发行动，雷吉斯乐观地认为这是因为杰洛特终于认识到了他的贡献与努力，但杰洛特被问起时仍旧对动机三缄其口。对方仍旧沉默寡言，而要他能放松地在雷吉斯面前畅所欲言还要花几个月的时间来增进友谊。

说起来有趣，对杰洛特来说性比交谈更轻松。这事实既好笑又悲伤。关于对方的其他方面也一样，他开始明白身为一个猎魔人并不如他所想的一般星光璀璨。当然，比非人区的日子要强，但仍旧自有其困难之处。

杰洛特并没机会选择出身，但假若有的话，雷吉斯毫不怀疑他将用一切权柄与荣耀换取一个家。成为一个贵族或农人都更让他中意。然而归根结底，那都是他永远触不到的梦，正如雷吉斯在地牢中无数次幻想自己是一名人类一样。恳求、哭嚎和期望不能改变他们的过去。他们是他们的过去塑造的并且必须摒弃疑虑学着自我和解，如若不然，他们只能自我毁灭。他们的悲伤和绝望会将他们碎尸万段，雷吉斯就感受到杰洛特曾经命悬一线。如果雷吉斯没有及时干预，那么女王手里很可能已经攥着一个猎魔人的尸体了。

但他出现了，杰洛特正一天天痊愈。也许在不远的将来，他会意识到即便不能创造一个家庭也能拥有家人。他有他的兄弟，维瑟米尔、南尼克、雷吉斯…只要他放过自己，他也能得到幸福。

杰洛特生日那一天雷吉斯为他计划了一个特别的夜晚。眼下，站在杰洛特卧室等待杰洛特沐浴完毕的他开始怀疑是否应该选择更传统一些的庆祝方式，比如一个伴着葡萄酒和鲜花的晚餐，而不是配套马鞭、绳索以及为了今晚他特地搜集来的其他一些小玩意的调教课。过去他也曾多次与一些比杰洛特要亲近得多的人一起施展，时至今日，杰洛特可能不会像他期望的那样享受这些的想法折磨着他。他希望这些能成为一个值得的生日惊喜。

他本完全无需担忧。杰洛特对他的所有提议都展现出极大的热诚（不论如何，那都不以惩戒为初衷），但即便如此他也不觉轻松。吸血鬼没有生日或类似纪念日，他知道这对人类来说极重要，需要大肆庆贺。如果杰洛特不够投入，这可能会毁了这一整天。也许一顿晚餐才是正确的选择。或者，该改换一个更轻松的调教课，杰洛特近来非常喜欢的，用阴茎环和眼罩那种。

为了打发时间，他把床罩取下塞进床垫下以防碍事，然后开始摆弄他放在床头的物什。杰洛特能认出缚具，绳索已经浸湿，但这也是唯一一件他能在曾经雷吉斯给他的经验里找到影子的道具。项圈、几个假阴茎、装着不同液体的烧瓶还有马鞭都是全新的。他得仔细观察杰洛特看到它们时的反应才能决定要不要继续。

他希望他对此道的擅长能让无论对他的选择作何感想的杰洛特最终都享受到。毕竟，雷吉斯已浸淫此道多年，何况他本人便是处理异状的专家。但他仍不愿冒险，尤其今天对杰洛特来说如此特别。重要的是，正如他对以往所有伴侣的感受一般，杰洛特的感受对他而言太重要。他做所有选择时都清楚这是对方所需要的。

他心不在焉地打开一瓶药油，确认温度正好。

哪怕杰洛特对雷吉斯的计划有顾虑，他也会在日后一一用上。当然，会小心谨慎地使用。倘若终究不能愉快地共享，他也能独享。雷吉斯亲身体验过其中一些多有趣（他已经活了四百多年，这给了他足够的时间实验和发觉自己的最爱）。

当他听到杰洛特终于从浴桶里起身时简直得到了解脱。他迅速收回手，将药油放回床头柜上，双手背在身后，站在床脚等着。

杰洛特出来时头发还滴着水，浴巾缠在腰际。这画面令人赞叹。但雷吉斯没透露分毫，他指示杰洛特走上前来。

“杰洛特，”他说，示意床头柜。“我准备了一些东西。希望你能看看。”

杰洛特挑起一条眉毛但未置一词。他走向床头柜前挤了挤白发上水。他花了很长时间逐项查看放置其上的物件，表情精彩，进而变得疑惑。雷吉斯屏住呼吸，考虑到呼吸于他并非必要这举动实数多余。他目不转睛地盯着杰洛特的脸。

直到他快要绝望时，杰洛特终于，飞速地笑了一下。

“看上去简直像你偷袭了地牢，”杰洛特摆弄着马鞭时说道。“比起桦木杖这个更棒。看上起来更柔软。”

“我相信等你体验了以后就不这么想了。”雷吉斯指向床铺。“解开浴巾坐下。”

杰洛特欣然从命，浴巾落在地上，他坐上床沿。目前一切进展顺利。雷吉斯最初的不安回想起来简直愚蠢。他的心烦意乱毫无缘由。现在，那些感觉随着雷吉斯逐步进入杰洛特主人的身份渐次消退。

“今晚我有几条规矩，”雷吉斯道。

“哦？”杰洛特看上去似乎是被逗乐了。“和往常的规矩有什么不同吗？”

“开始之前，”雷吉斯忽略他的提问。“我要提醒你，只要你拒绝，我会立刻停止所有行为。我无意将你逼至绝境，所以只要你想中止，张嘴要求，或者你嘴里正忙的话推开我就行。我们今晚所为会非常接近极限，所以我要你清楚这点。”

杰洛特了然地点点头。

雷吉斯继续道。“至于规矩，我喜欢一切从简，所以第一，你要称我为先生。明白吗？”

“是的，先生。”

显然，对此杰洛特适应极快。雷吉斯很满意。“我还要你仅在被问及时回话。当然，除非你想停止。我相信这对你学会不要乱说话有所帮助。”

杰洛特轻声哼哼，但一言不发。

雷吉斯大步走到他的工具前，拿起绳索。过水后它变得柔软而且亲肤。“接下来，你不能以任何方式取悦自己。这方面我会接手。”

尽管看上去有点失望，杰洛特还是耸耸肩说道：“是的，先生。”

雷吉斯猜这条会让他很辛苦。

他把绳子的一端缠在手上走向杰洛特。“最后，当我问你的感受时，你要如实详述，毫无保留。接下来的每一步我都要听到你的阐述。”

杰洛特勉强点点头。“是的，先生。”

“很好，”雷吉斯道。“现在，站起来，转身。”

也许是猜测雷吉斯要如何使用绳索，停顿片刻后，杰洛特起身听从雷吉斯的指示。雷吉斯仔细的抓起杰洛特的前臂扭至后腰，将手腕相交后捆在一起。他捆的不松也不紧，并不想因此造成血液流动困难。那将会使得今夜的其他安排因疼痛而失色。

“这是瑟瑞卡尼亚人的一种绳艺。名字叫做‘Kinbaku-bi’，翻译成通用语即‘紧缚美’。”杰洛特的手腕捆绑停当之后，雷吉斯将绳索绕至杰洛特双肩，在靠近脖子处打结，将杰洛特转身后在胸肌附近绑紧。“我想你会喜欢的。你说呢，杰洛特？”

“不知道，先生。”

“注意语法，杰洛特。补全代词。”

“我不知道，先生。”

雷吉斯用绳索将杰洛特的腹部缠绕起来，感受对方的胸腔在逐步加大的压力下起伏。完成后他必然会变得熠熠煌煌。他转到杰洛特另一侧，将绳索固穿入杰洛特胸下之前打好的绳结里愉悦地看到杰洛特扭动着手指。对方仿佛是想要试试绳子的松紧，但没讨到多少好。尽管雷吉斯动作体贴温柔，绳索依然让人无从挣脱。

他用绳索在杰洛特胸前画了一个V，然后继续十字交叉。杰洛特饶有兴致地看着他手指敏捷地工作。他将绳索调整到位，同时注意尽可能地触碰到杰洛特的肌肤。尽管那些触碰十分轻柔，对方仍能感受到，并让杰洛特难以自持，当他的手指拂过杰洛特一个玫红色的乳头时，对方的惊喘让他暗笑起来。

调教还未开始多久，杰洛特看上去已经快烧坏脑子了。不小的成就。

“缓慢地深呼吸，杰洛特，”雷吉斯在注意到对方呼吸加速时说道。

“是——是的，先生，”杰洛特结结巴巴地说。

“放缓，深呼吸…是的…很好。”他再次转向绳艺，仔细注意杰洛特的脸色是否不适。对方的双颊染上玫红。“这不会太紧，是吧？”

“不会，这…很好，”杰洛特听上去含混又恍惚。“先生。”他补充道，冲雷吉斯微微眨眼。

雷吉斯一手贴上杰洛特的颈部。对方的脉搏像蜂鸟的羽翼一样快速搏动。当他低头时，他看到杰洛特勃起的深红阴茎。显然对方所有的血液都向一处奔去了。

他完成了杰洛特背部的绳结，打量了一边自己的成果，然后指示杰洛特重新坐回床沿。他退后一步好仔细欣赏杰洛特现在的模样。

美极了。

对方身上仍有水痕，从发梢低落，在身上蜿蜒，最后被绳索吸附，这让对方闪烁着惊人的美丽。他伸手缓缓抚摸杰洛特的头发，透露着深情。杰洛特向他的抚触靠去，绝妙的眸子追随雷吉斯的一举一动

绑缚是个极好的主意。

他回到床头柜拿起项圈。它由厚厚的皮革制成，被雷吉斯擦的闪闪发亮。他在内侧粘附上了狼毛，并用砂纸磨掉所有坚硬的边角以确保不会造成擦伤。

“现在，”雷吉斯说着拿出项圈。“向我奉上你的咽喉。”

杰洛特立刻遵命了，抬起头露出苍白的喉咙。这画面太过色情，雷吉斯必须稍停以控制自己。在外套的褶皱下，他的裤子毫无疑问地顶起了一个帐篷。

他将皮革环过杰洛特的脖子，颈后扣好。项圈前方有个环来连接绳索。也许，下次吧。

抽身前他探入两指确保不会太紧。杰洛特已经坐立难安，努力想要看一眼。幸运的是，为此雷吉斯已将镜子放到附近。他一手扶住杰洛特的上臂带着对方穿过房间，来到杰洛特的全身镜前，让对方欣赏自己带着项圈全身捆缚的模样。他站在对方身后，胸背相靠，下巴搁在杰洛特的肩上，与之一同欣赏这份景色。

“你太完美了，”雷吉斯一手摸过杰洛特裸露的腹部时喃喃道，指尖陷入腹肌之间的凹陷。“你喜欢这个项圈吗？”

他听到杰洛特吞咽，还有沉沉跳动的心脏。他将手掌置于其上，想想它安全地窝在他掌心。

“是的，”杰洛特咕哝着。

“很好，因为这是个礼物。”雷吉斯的手指划过柔软的皮革。“我亲手做的，为你做的。”

杰洛特向后靠向他。被杰洛特这样的人如此信任这，是个巨大的奖赏。

“告诉我你感觉如何，”他柔声指示道。

他看到杰洛特舔了舔嘴唇。“紧，绷着。但不会不适。兴奋。”

“还有吗？”

一个深呼吸。杰洛特的声音低到耳语。“脆弱。”

雷吉斯在温暖的皮肤上印上一个吻。“准备好继续了吗？”

“是的，先生。”

他将一个枕头放在地上。指引杰洛特跪在上面，返回床边拿起另一样东西——马鞭。他打算在使用任何药剂前先在杰洛特的皮肤上染上一层薄红。那能强化药效。

他轻快地抚过杰洛特的白发，只为了欣赏对方为此渴求地贴近，然低垂马鞭顺着杰洛特挺起的阴茎滑动。杰洛特情难自已地吞咽。那触感对他来说必然犹如电流。

“二十下。”雷吉斯道，杰洛特猛地抬头。他略用力地再次撸动杰洛特的阴茎，用马鞭尾部在阴茎头部旋曳而过。“撑住二十下且不动的话，”他继续道。“就有奖赏。”

“我会尽力的，先生。”

雷吉斯将马鞭巡至对方腹部，寻找下第一鞭的合适位置。他将抽打对方的大腿、后背以及绳索下裸露的胸膛。他确信腹部来几下杰洛特也能吃得住，但这存在脏器受损风险，而他对杰洛特过分的关怀让他无法如此。

他收回马鞭。当第一鞭在杰洛特左大腿落下形成粉红细长的印记时，对方重重垂落了头颅，喉咙肿漏出一声细小的喘息。除此之外，他纹丝不动，细细颤抖。雷吉斯鼓励和称赞地抚摸过他的肩膀，然后再次举起马鞭。

下一鞭让杰洛特闭上双眼。另一条红痕交叠着烙上大腿时，阴茎也随之抽动。毫无疑问他十分享受。雷吉斯发现自己也一样，他的紧身裤紧到不适。要控制住不加快进度进入下一个令人愉悦的情景简直耗尽心力。

他调整握把，转到杰洛特另一侧，在对方右大腿迅速抽了两鞭，又将一鞭铸在对方锁骨上。最后一下挤出杰洛特一声惊喘。对方呼吸浅且急，并在枕头上微微摇晃。已经近乎失控。

雷吉斯一手温柔地托住杰洛特下颌抬起头，检查对方扩散的瞳孔。它们比他看过的任何时候都要散，几乎要吞噬掉所有的金色。他用手指舒缓地爬过杰洛特双颊附上白发，沾染指尖皮肤的温度。

“好好呼吸，杰洛特，”雷吉斯柔声道，将杰洛特的前额靠在自己髋部好待对方恢复。“你还好吗？”

“比平时要晕头转向一些，”杰洛特低声道，鼻尖抵住雷吉斯的裤子。雷吉斯并未因对方忘称‘先生’而责罚对方。还不是时候。

“那是因为肾上腺素激增。深呼吸，杰洛特。等它过去。”

“要——要停下了吗？”

“不。你并未真正身陷任何险境。”雷吉斯将杰洛特汗湿的发丝向后梳起，尖利的指甲游走在杰洛特的头皮。那感觉一定不错，因为杰洛特发出了甜腻的喉音。“就是这样，深呼吸…很好…现在，我要在每条大腿上再来两鞭，然后四下在背后。你觉得自己能撑住吗？”

“可以，先生。”杰洛特喘息着，毫不掩饰声音中的急切。

雷吉斯向他露出一个喜爱的微笑，然后退后让杰洛特在枕头上重新跪好。他握好马鞭，欣赏杰洛特双肩绷紧以及垂眼看着皮革尾端的过程。他用鞭梢挑逗了一阵杰洛特的阴囊后猛地挥起抽在杰洛特右大腿内侧敏感的区域。对方细微地颤栗着，但保持姿势。下一鞭逼得对方屏住呼吸，雷吉斯等他吐出那一口气才转向左腿。

接下来的几下他表现都非常好，仅回应以握紧的拳或柔软的抽气声。短短几秒钟内对方的大腿便红肿起来。两道可爱的粉色印痕。雷吉斯俯身用手指轻刷而过再起身站到杰洛特身后。杰洛特躬身绷紧为接下来的打击做准备。

“你做的棒极了”雷吉斯举起马鞭时低声道。他年少时也曾跪在皮鞭另一端，他明白杰洛特此刻所有的感受。全身泛暖、模糊感、呼吸加速以及硬的仿佛过电。当他简单地将马鞭垂到杰洛特双肩时对方惊得一震清楚的剖示出这经历多深地浸透了杰洛特。

当雷吉斯轻敲他肩膀时，杰洛特再次颤抖起来，阴茎抽动。雷吉斯再次示意杰洛特伏低，然后推着对方的后颈将最后两鞭抽在对方臀尖。杰洛特没能掐灭那一声狺叫。

“13，”他说道，进一步按低杰洛特，直到对方的下巴抵住地板。“抬起臀部别动。四下，剩下的会在你胸口。”

杰洛特几乎在这宣言中哭出来。

杰洛特苍白的臀尖已经红了，而那还会更深。他磨蹭着慢慢出手，一边享受杰洛特抵着地板颤抖的模样，对方涨红了脸张着嘴，气喘吁吁。每一鞭下去，对方都向前挺动，大腿绷紧努力想要保持姿态。当他完成的时候几乎控制不住要再来一鞭，只为了看杰洛特绷起大腿，薰红在颤栗的肌肤上晕开的样子，但他说过四下，就必须是四下。

雷吉斯用脚勾着杰洛特的下巴让他恢复跪姿。缓慢而艰难地，杰洛特重新跪坐好。他轻轻地嘶声抽气。痛感一定十分分明。

雷吉斯用马鞭挑起杰洛特下颌，直到两人目光相触。

“还剩3下，”雷吉斯温柔地施力将杰洛特张成一弯满弓。继续前他得花点时间来欣赏杰洛特。对方的体格显然铸造自数年艰苦锻炼，绷紧的肌肉点缀上粉色的鞭痕后愈发炫目。雷吉斯简直不能想象更美的画卷了。

雷吉斯将马鞭划向杰洛特胸肌时对方再次颤抖了。一次、两次、三次，胸膛起伏，呼吸间都是焦渴的火星。雷吉斯用马鞭的一侧贴住杰洛特的阴茎逼出对方的回应，并在杰洛特溢出一声低沉淫荡的呻吟摆腰挺弄时忍不住沉重地吞咽。

“我不是说过不能动吗？”他问道，在杰洛特臀部落下一掌。

“已经——已经完成鞭打了，先生，”杰洛特挤出这句，从半阖的眼帘下望向雷吉斯。

“滑头。”

他放下马鞭伸手帮杰洛特站好。对方艰难地站起身，哆哆嗦嗦晃晃悠悠，全心地服从到仿佛肢体控制都离他而去。雷吉斯得半扶着他到床边去。他将杰洛特放在床上，等他平复呼吸的档口整理他准备的品类繁多的药剂。其中一些意味着痛苦，另一些则暗示欢愉。长夜漏尽前他们大可一一品尝。

他选了个温暖的开封，将烧瓶拿到杰洛特旁边。杰洛特在他用手指搅拌其中的液体时疲惫地看着他。

“你感觉如何，杰洛特？”

“就像…像被马鞭胖揍了一通，先生，”他咕哝道，懒洋洋地笑着。“很棒…棒极了…”

“我很欣慰。”雷吉斯将沾湿的手指放到杰洛特大腿上并轻抚过其上的一条伤痕。杰洛特立刻嘶声抽搐起来。

“这是什么？先生？”他问道，在雷吉斯继续扩大涂抹面积时咬住嘴唇。

“能马上让你感觉好极了的东西。”

抹完最后一条伤痕后，他开始用手心将药剂揉按入杰洛特的大腿，让杰洛特的皮肤滑嫩光润。接着是另一条腿，然后起身去拿另一份药剂。当他在床头柜上整理他的烧瓶时，他用余光看着杰洛特，对方的四肢不住挪动，蜷起脚趾，咬住下唇。

“噢，天…操…”

“感觉如何？”他好奇地问道。他仅在手肘内侧试用过这油，只为确保效果不会太强劲。他尚不知用在红肿的皮肤上会是何种感觉。

“热。”杰洛特曲起腿，脚跟踩进床垫。“刺痛，”他上气不接下气地补充道。

雷吉斯将下一副药剂倒入掌心。它让肌肤清凉舒爽。他将手掌贴上杰洛特的胸膛并将液体按摩入胸部和大腿的肌肤上他留下的印记里。它没过多久就对杰洛特起效了。对方抬起头喃喃自语。如此矛盾的感受一定在他的神经里激起一阵混乱。

“这个你很熟悉的，”雷吉斯说道。“你能告诉我首要成分是什么吗？”

“角——角苔，先生。”

“正确”

他用尖锐的指甲挑动一只乳头，被杰洛特的弹动取悦了。

还剩最后一副药剂，这次要用在比杰洛特大腿或者胸膛要敏感的多的地方。他离开扭动着的杰洛特取回烧瓶，将药剂倒入另一只手中，以免让之前的液体沾到杰洛特的私处。没等杰洛特平静下来，就给杰洛特的阴茎来了一次细致、完满地撸动。对方猛烈的抽动让整张床都晃动起来，雷吉斯咧嘴笑着，手指环绕着杰洛特肿胀的欲望。他几乎没有碰到它，而它已经被前液润透了。

“这次感觉如何？”

“啊——噢，操…”

他将之看做回应。毕竟杰洛特看上去完全没能力向他提供更多细节了。

他一条腿跪上床垫用力撸动杰洛特的阴茎，拇指不时摩擦系带。另一只手在杰洛特身上逡巡，抚弄绳索或揉擦杰洛特的肋骨，激起触动的每一条神经。他从杰洛特紧握的拳头和扭动的臀部看出对方已然濒临高潮。

趁着杰洛特还在兀自挣动，雷吉斯寻了个机会挤进杰洛特双腿，将对方的长腿推至肩膀并解开自己的紧身裤释放出坚挺、涨红的下体。他将手里剩余的药油涂上欲望后流畅地挺入，直没底端，顶出杰洛特一声颤抖、破碎的哭喊，并随着雷吉斯开始挺动而被掐灭。

杰洛特的肌肉绷起和扭转的方式令人目眩神迷。雷吉斯的手掌按在杰洛特胸口，感受每一分起伏和崩溃，手指击溃每一处敏感点。杰洛特沸腾的大脑仅供他追随雷吉斯探寻的掌心，即便只是这样也明显力不从心。他双眼紧闭，放任无意识的动物本能指引他。

当他来到杰洛特腰腹时，手指勾起绳索，在每次抽插中牵引掌控着杰洛特，将杰洛特沉浸到更深的欲潮中，意图让杰洛特泄出粘腻的呻吟。而杰洛特一找回声音便大声响应起来。

“噢，次——操，操，雷吉斯——！”

杰洛特的双手在身后徒劳地挣扎，妄图抓住不存在的安慰。无意识地跟随每次抽插推挤。常人也许很难适应雷吉斯的粗大，但显然不包括杰洛特，对方像雷吉斯一样迫切地在他阴茎上操着自己。两人都火辣辣汗涔涔的，甚至连雷吉斯这种体温偏低的人都一样。一定是杰洛特感染了他。对方辐射出来的热量足以完美地温暖他。

他看到杰洛特双眼后翻时迅速握紧对方的阴茎，在对方射在自己胸腹时用力撸动。直到杰洛特瘫倒在床上时才停手，然后慢慢躺倒在对方身侧，下体还深埋在对方体内。他还没射，但这没关系，这并不是今晚的目的。

杰洛特喘息颤抖着。雷吉斯将之抱紧，推至侧卧以便将他抱在胸前。绳子需要尽快解开，他不想留下擦伤，但眼下，他俩都需要点时间平复呼吸。这必须是他们迄今为止最紧张的一次调教。想再创新高会很难。

“感觉如何？”他贴着杰洛特汗透的乱糟糟的头发问道。

杰洛特回答前沉默了好长一段时间。“我猜我把一周的存量都射自己身上了。”

雷吉斯轻笑。“而你还刚洗过澡。”他看了眼床头柜，那些假阳具还原封不动地躺着。“我原打算留一根塞住你的，但现在这样更棒。”

“嗯？”杰洛特顺着他的目光看去。“哦，那些啊。嗯…”他抬了抬下巴，含混地对雷吉斯道。“多得是以后呢。”


	4. 第四章

议会中，像雷吉斯这样身份的人是不被允许就座的。他们得侍立一旁，等待雇主。

但这拦不住杰洛特在会上邀请雷吉斯坐在他身边的空位上。

“什么，一个吸血鬼？”一位与会人员问道，是位雷吉斯记不住名字的骑士。对方茂盛的胡须因不可置信翘起。“无意冒犯，猎魔人大师，但吸血鬼怎能和我们同列一席？无稽至极。”

“我们有空位为啥要让他站着？”杰洛特随手示意旁边诸多空座位。“而且总要拖上好几小时。看不出有什么理由要折磨他的腿。”

“因为这就像让宠物上桌，杰洛特。”一位年轻的女性怒道。雷吉斯认出她是珍娜。她桃红色的唇正不赞许地抿紧。“从没人这么做。”

杰洛特挥挥手。“嗯，那今天就有人这么做了。雷吉斯，坐下。”

“我不确定这是个好主意，”雷吉斯道，审视过杰洛特同座们充满敌意的面庞。

“没关系。别理他们。”

“我站着也真的没关系。”

“坐下，雷吉斯，”杰洛特愤怒地转头看向他。

雷吉斯看向米薇女王，对方皱着眉看着他走向桌旁并在杰洛特身边落座，但并未出声反对。他坐直身体，但并不紧张。他度过了太过漫长的岁月已经很难为人类的仇视触动。

“您确定您要宽赦这样的行径吗，女王殿下？”骑士问道。他轻蔑地盯着雷吉斯。“一位吸血鬼座上宾——我们容忍他们在城里晃荡已经够糟糕了，但让他和这样德高望重的人平起平坐？我——”

“闭嘴，诺灵顿，”米薇女王语带不快地打断他。所有人都看过来，雷吉斯突然成了目光中央。“你忘了一位猎魔人的意愿是神之意志至关重要的延伸，所以如果他想要他的吸血鬼成为座上宾，那就能成为座上宾。让我们继续议题。”

诺灵顿张了张嘴，发出一些毫无意义的支吾，然后又闭上。不论他原想提出什么高见，显然都不打算再在一个不赞同的女王面前高谈阔论。其他人也做同一感想。

会议继续。雷吉斯并没参与讨论，他怀疑自己还没那地位，但他谨慎地在他赞同的地方点头，并偶尔鼓励地冲杰洛特笑笑。杰洛特那边，在角斗场话题上提了点意见，建议增加与玛哈坎的贸易，然后在其他议题中保持沉默。会议中他一向沉默是金。大多数情况下他看上去非常无聊，雷吉斯还看到过他抠指甲。

离场的时候那位女士和骑士向他射出厌嫌的目光。与一位吸血鬼同席一定让他们丢尽脸面，一想到他们剩下的一整天都要被耻辱感折磨雷吉斯就感到一阵愉悦。他很高兴杰洛特请他坐下，即便只是为了挫挫那些老顽固。也许有朝一日杰洛特的同僚也会想邀请他们的下属落座，期间造成几起心梗。

他本以为这是一次心血来潮，结果他错了。每当有空位，杰洛特就会请他落座，如果说女王起初对此感到不解——而不是反对的话——她很快就对雷吉斯的存在习以为常了，甚至开始用他的名字而不是‘吸血鬼’来称呼他。

这是个不错的信号，尽管对雷吉斯来说弊大于利。他天生是个啰嗦的人，要他安静地听女王和他的臣民讨论他本能提供宝贵意见的事物而不插嘴太难了。站墙根那会他还能充耳不闻，但在这么近的距离，他完全没办法无动于衷。要安静地坐着简直是种折磨。能让他从插嘴上转移注意的唯一方法就是在心头默默归档上百种草药的名称。

今天的议题是非人区，这让求助植物变得更加困难了。

“——不能为了区区几只怪物扩建非人区。他们得学着利用手头——”

狼毒草、鼠李草、乌鸦眼...

“——造反？然后呢？他们像牲口一样挤做一堆，最后他们当然要抗议，如果形成暴乱——”

麦角种子、蚤缀、榭寄生...

“——放走一些。那就解决问题了。”

“我们可不能简单放他们归野。那会出问题的。”

山核桃、鼹鼠蓍、长叶车前草...

“那就杀一些。没人会怀念几只岩石巨魔的——”

雷吉斯抽了口气。多香果，他恶狠狠地想，双手在膝头握紧。马鞭草、荷兰芹叶片...

“——变形怪优先！他们最危险了。如果让他们逃了，他们会潜入我们之中。然后才是——”

“我想，”雷吉斯张口，在场的每个人都转向他。“要是你们扩张非人区，这些就都没有必要了，或者要是你们不愿多花物资，让一些怪物和人混居也行。”

那一瞬间，周遭沉寂如水…

随之而来的自然是怒火。

“让一只吸血鬼上桌是一回事，”诺灵顿皱着眉，英俊的脸孔扭作一团。“但让他插嘴与他无关的事务？这可越界太多了，猎魔人大师。让他滚出去。”

“我不会这么做的，”杰洛特皱眉顶回去。“他提了一个方案。这没错。”

“没错？”骑士嗤之以鼻，并成功将唾沫星子溅到两座之隔的雷吉斯身上。“谁让他发表高见了！”

米薇女王叹了口气。当雷吉斯看过去时，对方正揉着太阳穴轻啜每人都有的茶水（甚至雷吉斯也有，尽管他认为唯一的理由是杰洛特总是特别提醒他们雷吉斯喜欢薄荷茶）。

诺灵顿心不甘情不愿地停下他的长篇大论。

“吸血鬼，”米薇女王发话，拉回重点。“我们一般不允许你这类人参与讨论，允许你列席本身就够特例了。”这次长长啜饮一口。没人试图在这段沉默中插话。“甚至大多数的人类都不能享此殊荣，”她补充道。“我认为这样的照顾能让你缄口不言，如果不能的话，我建议你离席。”

雷吉斯垂下目光。“请原谅我，殿下。我本以为非人区住户的观点聊有所值。”

“你这么做也不是…毫无意义，”米薇女王道。“但日后你若想发言，先要请求应允，毕竟在此你只是个客而非与会人员。”

杰洛特一语不发。他甚至没看上雷吉斯一眼。杰洛特的漠然甚至比反对更糟。

雷吉斯喉头哽咽，靠上椅背，被女王的有礼有节击败。她的逻辑毫无破绽，尽管要求他安静坐着听他的同伴被谴责和威胁不甚公平。

米薇女王抚掌。“现在，不快的插曲过去，我们继续。”

非人区的问题依旧悬而未决。至少眼下这正中雷吉斯下怀，他不用担心非人区的任何居民命丧九泉。

回到杰洛特房间的路途是沉默的。他无法判断这是杰洛特故意还是不知道该说什么。雷吉斯希望是后者。

他关上门，拿定主意要是杰洛特继续装聋作哑他就开口。不管怎么说，杰洛特的沉默时间都远超预期了。

“我得说，今天的议会有趣极了。”雷吉斯跟着杰洛特穿过房间，看着对方面朝下倒进床里。“你说呢，杰洛特？”

“无聊得一如既往，”杰洛特咕哝道。

“尽管有我的打扰？”

“是的。”

好吧，一成不变也算是杰洛特的特质。

他在杰洛特身旁坐下，一只手栖上对方脚踝。杰洛特叹口气翻身转向他。

“想问什么就问吧，雷吉斯。我知道你急不可耐了。”

“好吧，”雷吉斯对杰洛特冷漠的语调坦然以对。“你像你的同僚们屈服得要比以前快得多了。我很好奇其中缘由。”

“因为这和让你入座不一样。”杰洛特皱眉用小臂遮住脸。“这是政治，我最不希望的就是被搅进政治里。”

“我希望保证我的兄弟们不被无端灭杀能成为让你参与其中的有力理由，哪怕仅此一次。”雷吉斯心不在焉的抚上杰洛特的小腿。“过去我曾见过你对我们展现的关怀。我相信，尽管你矢口否认，那些对我而言刺耳的声音也一样让你厌倦。”

“那你希望我怎么做，雷吉斯？我是个猎魔人，我的职责就是猎杀怪物并以服务大众标榜自身。这样的我要怎么带来变革？”

“你有意贬低了你在王国中的地位。请你参与这些议会不是毫无缘由的。”

杰洛特发出一声低哼，雷吉斯立刻能听出其中的牢骚。

“要是你不愿参与讨论，”雷吉斯继续道。“那我唯一的请求就是，当人们仅因为他们活着，就要求你屠杀我的兄弟时，请你拒绝。我想，这是个合乎情理的要求。”

杰洛特从胳膊后瞥向雷吉斯。“这个城堡里除了我，还有很多猎魔人。”

“那我只能期盼他们会效仿你了。”他所剩也只有希望了。他和杰洛特的朋友们也许称得上相处融洽，但他无力左右他们的想法。尤其是兰伯特，执行任务从不问道德问题。如果女王下令，他会毫不迟疑地屠戮非人区。

杰洛特长叹。“我也这么希望，雷吉斯。”

杰洛特靠过来拉着雷吉斯一同倒在床上。他故意缠住对方的双腿。

“那么，”杰洛特显然想要结束上一话题。“今晚我有安排吗？”

“昨晚已经有过了，”雷吉斯说着看向床头柜上闪亮的黑色项圈。杰洛特不会一整天戴着它，但他的确喜欢在晚上戴好，并从镜中欣赏它。

“没多长，”杰洛特咕哝道。

雷吉斯的唇落在杰洛特颈部，沉醉于对方的气味。熟悉的味道驱散了他的焦虑。“贪婪的小子，”他叱道，合眼垂首于杰洛特胸前。“也许吧，小睡之后。我要点时间从今天的苦难中恢复起来。”

“苦难？你太夸张了，”杰洛特嘲笑道。但他还是环抱住雷吉斯，让雷吉斯听到他紧贴着的轻柔有节奏的心跳。

“谁关心他们的未来呢？我们抓捕到他们之后，就无能为力了。”

“想想兰伯特，白狼。如果有人能大谈非人区的状况的话，那只能是法师们了。他们才是怪物们入驻后的直接负责人。”

“只是觉得我们有某种责任，因为是我们把他们抓进去的。”

“但，我们没有。就忘了吧。如果你坚持如此只会惹怒权贵们，那可麻烦了。”

通常雷吉斯不是那种好打听八卦的人，但当杰洛特、兰伯特和艾斯凯尔讨论起非人区的时候他很难遏制好奇心。显然那天他的话对杰洛特起了影响。

他听到液体被倒进酒杯。

“好吧，”杰洛特道。“至少米薇女王也许会考虑扩建非人区。她多少不像前几任领主一样厌弃怪物。”

“那是因为她还年轻，”艾斯凯尔道。“它们还是个威胁的时候她还没上台。后来我们的行动速度让它们再掀不起风浪了。”

“有智怪物从来都不是威胁，”杰洛特反驳道。

“它们当然也是威胁，”兰伯特哼声抗议道。“你知道它们要想展开屠杀的话是多简单的事。”

“话是没错，但我们是怎么抓住他们中大多数的？据我回忆，都是些龟缩洞窟、为求生存偷窃店铺之类。”

“那要是它们准备大开杀戒了怎么办？要是它们忍耐不住了呢？那时我们手头可得血流成河了。”

“手里血流成河的是法师们吧，”杰洛特闷下一口酒。雷吉斯可以模糊地闻到房间那头的利维亚樱桃啤酒味。“老天爷，还有我们。”

“话虽没错，但…”兰伯特似乎对此无可反驳。雷吉斯暗自微笑。

“这就是为什么你不该跟你的随侍睡觉，白狼，”艾斯凯尔说道。“接下来你就该请求女王释放怪物了。我相信那会十分顺利的。”

一声椅子挪动声。

“比你想的要顺利得多。最近她对我的积极参与表示赞许。”

“你搅进这些到底图什么？”兰伯特问道。“你是个猎魔人，不是政治家。我们从不参与政治。是我们还不够显赫还是怎么的？”

当话题转移到雷吉斯不在乎的事物上后，他重新捧起书本，一边心不在焉地翻看着，一边仔细思索方才听到的对话（老实地说，是偷听到的对话）。

利维亚的怪物们要想仰赖杰洛特对女王的几句美言改善生存状况机会实属渺茫，但雷吉斯依旧心存希望。能和人类混居是非人区所有居民的最终梦想。这也是他们中很多人被抓的原因，毕竟有智怪物们已难满足于居住在洞穴、森林或者可悲的地下室了。他们想融入社会、服务社会。但当然，人类不想和怪物们混迹一处。他们恐惧怪物，尽管这不完全是空穴来风，毕竟怪物们天性凶煞，但这也导致了数个世纪中无辜者的丧生。

雷吉斯的生活较之大多数怪物来说可称奢华。他们大多无业，靠残羹剩饭或同伴怜悯度日，那些柔弱者死于天气、饥馑或脱水。少数被绝望的生活逼迫走上绝路。反观雷吉斯，他的工作让他有足够的水和食物，还有一个舒适的庇护所。哪怕他没有工作，作为一只吸血鬼，他也不需要食物或水来维持生命（但那也不是大多吸血鬼愿过的日子）。多数怪物对这样的生活甚至想都不敢想，而对比一般人类沉闷的生活这仍旧是种相当悲惨的日子。

非人区内还有孩童、雏鸟和小魅魔、混血儿和一只小狼人、两个遭到强大诅咒的可怜人，他们还那么小，可塑性那么高，本可以轻松融入人类社会的。假若雷吉斯有处理非人区问题的能力的话，他就打算从这里入手。为减少非人区资源消耗迈出第一步也不难。那些和法师们一样，有为人类社会做贡献能力的怪物大可一展身手。但让怪物与人混居史无前例，雷吉斯怀疑米薇是否有此魄力。

他摇摇头将注意力转向书本的下一章。继续钻牛角尖只会破坏心情。今晚还有场舞会，鉴于他得整夜站在角落冲每个走过的人微笑，为此他得提前振奋精神。强挤笑容可不轻松。

令雷吉斯惊讶的是，狄拉夫有意了解猎魔人。作为一个挚友寥寥的内向的人，狄拉夫有了解人的意愿非比寻常，更别说是猎魔人了。拉他出席欧立安娜的午餐都可谓艰苦卓绝，他们可是出生以来就是好友的。

当然，他不会拒绝他。和狄拉夫成为好友能让杰洛特有更多借口来非人区访问他。尽管在宫殿里生活不赖，但要将调教工具自守卫眼前偷渡进去很困难，雷吉斯对此已经厌倦了。让杰洛特来非人区要轻松得多，也私密得多，尽管他家大门没有锁，但至少传令官、女王和杰洛特的伙伴们不会不声不响从天而降。

杰洛特对与狄拉夫共进晚餐则犹豫得多。目前为止他和对方的唯一接触就是狄拉夫漫长、一眨不眨的审视目光，所以他的不情愿也算事出有因。那样的行径可留不下好印象。他最后松口的唯一理由可能是雷吉斯允诺结束后他们能单独在他家享受一些私密时间。

为了今夜狄拉夫买了个鸡肉派。当他和杰洛特在狄拉夫小小的餐桌边落座时，那只冒着热气的派已经被一分为三。他的家和雷吉斯的非常类似，零星放着些家具的一居室。四散着一些玩具的半成品，一只黑色的老猫在他床上蜷着，柔声打着呼噜。他的前主人曾住在狄拉夫对面。对方晚年过世后，狄拉夫便自发收养了它。  
它可能是整个非人区陪伴狄拉夫最久的了。

食物一呈上，杰洛特就叉起派吃起来，几乎嚼都不嚼直接吞。他不是个举止优雅的晚餐客人，雷吉斯猜那份生猛的吃相是避免与狄拉夫交谈的绝好借口。但狄拉夫不会被杰洛特的食欲阻挡。

“猎魔人，”狄拉夫说着将派切成适口的大小。“我记得几个月前是你的生日。现年几何？”

杰洛特艰难地吞下满嘴的食物，不得不用狄拉夫倒给他的一杯水顺下去。张嘴前漫长的几秒着实尴尬。“五十二。”

“明白了。”狄拉夫继续切着派。“期间谈过很多恋爱吗？”

“啥？”

“恋爱。有过很多恋爱史吗？”

“我不确定这问题合不合适，”雷吉斯说着瞧瞧两人。“为什么不介绍一下你的工作呢，杰洛特？我相信你有好些有趣的故事可以分享。”

“我不想听他的工作，”狄拉夫道。“我想听听他的情感史。”

雷吉斯终于开始意识到狄拉夫这场晚餐的真正目的也许不是了解杰洛特。他们的确是亲密好友，但他从未想过狄拉夫会想就他们的关系质问杰洛特。某种意义上来说，这让他受宠若惊，但看考虑到他都四百多岁了，比狄拉夫还大，的确有些尴尬，他能处理好自己的感情，真是多谢了。

在他能再次抗议前，杰洛特开口了。

“只有过一次认真的交往，”杰洛特道。“和一位女术士。没结果。”

狄拉夫略点头。“为什么呢？”

“我们对那段关系的发展期望不同，”杰洛特耸肩。他叉起一块不那么大的派送进嘴里并咽下。“不知道你是不是还打算追问所有的冲突细节，但我能告诉你，我近期没有跟雷吉斯绝交的打算。”

雷吉斯把脸埋进掌心。这不是场他特别愿意有人见证的对话。

“我也这么希望。他看上去很喜欢你。”狄拉夫看杰洛特的目光中仍有疑虑。“我不想威胁你，猎魔人，但你若伤害到他…”

“听上去这就挺像个威胁了，”杰洛特干巴巴地说道，而雷吉斯发出了声大到让房间里所有生物都看向他的叹息——包括那只猫，它抬起头，不悦地甩甩尾巴。

“尽管我对你的关心很感激，但你真的不用这么做，狄拉夫，”雷吉斯冲狄拉夫挥舞着手里的叉子说道。“我们的关系——好吧，实话说，我还说不准到底算什么样的关系。但不完全是你想的浪漫关系。我甚至不好说是不是专一的那种。”

“是的，”杰洛特告诉他，这对雷吉斯来说倒新鲜。他本以为杰洛特还在和其他女性做爱。

他冲杰洛特眨眨眼，有点懵，然后慢慢从掌中抬起头。

“我们对彼此都专一？”

“我就是这个意思。”

“我——哦。我们甚至没好好约过会。”

杰洛特哼出声。“我们都做爱几个月了。我想绕开些常规程序也没关系。”

“所以，我们是…？”

“怎么，你需要我掏出个戒指吗？那足够证明我的真心吗？”杰洛特低着头，因自己的建议肉眼可见的慌了神。他叉起更多的派塞进嘴里。

雷吉斯用叉子捣弄自己的派，不知道该如何应对这些新信息。杰洛特不再仅仅是一个激情对象将使很多事情随之改变。包括他们对对方的期待、羁绊、未来。雷吉斯很快发现自己对于与杰洛特共享未来的想法十分受用。他想要随之而来的一切，性爱、共居一室——还有共度一生的誓言。

他是不是——

他是。他是爱上了杰洛特，而且杰洛特也爱他。

就杰洛特恋爱宣言而言，这是他收到最不像话的。而且不管怎么说，异常甜美。杰洛特在他人面前承认对雷吉斯的爱意诚挚而珍重。

“也许我们需要的不是一个戒指，”雷吉斯笑着用拳头撑住侧脸。“对戒。这是人类的习俗，对吧？”

杰洛特被派呛住了。狄拉夫挑起眉梢，被他逗乐了。

“我看你们之前缺乏有效交流，”狄拉夫实事求是地点评道，拿起桌上的水壶给杰洛特续满水。杰洛特立刻抓起水杯往嘴里灌。“我猜结合仪式之前，还有许多要安排的。”

喝干整杯水后，杰洛特才得以再次开口。“结合仪式？”杰洛特粗声道。

狄拉夫冲雷吉斯摇头。“你还没跟他提过结合仪式？”

“我没想到会需要进行仪式，”雷吉斯耸耸肩叉起一小块派放进嘴里。“我们也可能不举行仪式。吸血鬼结合的方式对人类来说可能令人厌恶且十分不快。其中还涉及一些献祭。”

“他有点吸血鬼的味道。我相信这能让仪式更像样一些。”

“我没担心这些。我在意的是他的感受。”

“雷吉斯，”杰洛特举起一只手打断他。雷吉斯和狄拉夫一同看向他。“先跟我说说这个结合仪式。我会参与的。”

“我可不会在了解完细节前做这样的保证，”雷吉斯道。

“除非其中包括断手断脚，我相信我能行的。”

狄拉夫看向杰洛特的目光仿佛在重新评估他的智商。他总是很难理解玩笑。

“哦，那当然没有，”雷吉斯轻笑道。“没有那么病态或残忍。”他放下餐具双手在身前交叉。“但我必须先问一句，你确定要现在讨论这么个私密的话题吗？我们刚刚确立我们关系的专一性。没必要急着进行承诺。”

“只是让你进行一番介绍，雷吉斯，不是把我捆绑进一个承诺，”杰洛特道。

狄拉夫冲他皱眉。

“至于后者，”杰洛特迅速补充道。“我也很乐意。”

“当然。”雷吉斯斟酌杰洛特的话时指尖轻敲桌面。“好吧，如果你坚持…”

“当然。”

“好吧好吧，那我长话短说。细节问题可以以后详述。”雷吉斯清清嗓子。“你对饮用体液作何感想，杰洛特？”

“哪种体液？”杰洛特立刻问道，随后表情从困惑变为尴尬。似乎他正想象各种体液，这让雷吉斯偷偷乐了。

“血液，杰洛特。”雷吉斯的回答让杰洛特松了口气。“尽管我知道你对饮用其他体液也不反对。”

杰洛特立刻将目光投向狄拉夫，对方依旧淡定地坐着，带点兴味地看着他们，完全没表现出不适。他在这个问题上的表现比简直在辐射尴尬波的杰洛特好多了。狄拉夫比杰洛特大了三百多岁，这个话题对他来说要稀松平常得多。非要说的话，他可能觉得乏味。据他第一次谈论这类话题已经历时久远，漫长的时光里也多次见证结合。一般是两只吸血鬼，但仪式过程并不会因为其中之一是人类而产生多大变化。同样，雷吉斯当然对人类结合很熟悉，他会很好的完成。他也多次经历人类的‘婚礼’，但他从没完整参加过。每次他参加婚礼都是作为侍者而非嘉宾，而侍者参与度有限。他得再去找点相关书籍。

“我的人生里已经喝过不少血了，”杰洛特道，终于把目光从狄拉夫那撕下来。“再多来点也没什么。”

“听你这么说我很高兴，”雷吉斯笑着说。“同房还可能需要用到挽具以——”

“也许我们应该私下探讨这些，”杰洛特插话道，他的耳朵已经被深红浸透。但他这次看上去很坚定，令人震撼的自控力。

雷吉斯笑了。“就猜到你会这么说。”他转向狄拉夫，对方已经在继续食用自己的派了。“你的问题得到了充分回答吗，狄拉夫？”

狄拉夫张嘴前咽下嘴里的食物。“目前为止令人满意。”

“这又是什么回答？”杰洛特问道，雷吉斯几乎能听出每个音节后的嘶吼。

“就是你听到的这个回答，杰洛特。”狄拉夫叉起另一块派放进嘴里，咀嚼咽下后才继续。“你会好好待他的。我不会容忍他受到伤害。”

杰洛特在椅子里不适地扭动。“好吧。收到。”

“我猜我不会从你的同伴那边收到类似的威胁吧？”雷吉斯问道，冲杰洛特挑眉。

“留意留意维瑟米尔，”杰洛特道。“他不信吸血鬼。”

“好极了，”雷吉斯干巴巴地说。“还有艾斯凯尔和兰伯特？”

“他们更可能直接来找我、”杰洛特靠上椅背叉起手。他已经吃完了盘子里最后一点派。“骂我傻瓜之类的。尤其是兰伯特。”

“真是可靠的朋友，”被那画面触动。他相信要是他们劝说杰洛特该和一个美丽的女性人类约会的话，他会大发雷霆的。杰洛特愿意的时候也会变得口若悬河。尽管不像雷吉斯希望的那么频繁，但他还是挺享受那仅有的几次。

显然，发现杰洛特值得一谈以后，狄拉夫的问题就更进一步了。“你和朋友一般都做什么，杰洛特？”

一段困惑的停顿后，杰洛特回答了他。他们就杰洛特生活的方方面面畅谈至深夜，有些问题雷吉斯甚至都没想过要问。他离开狄拉夫家时已经获取了杰洛特喜欢用炸药捕鱼、喜欢收集艺术品、赢得过两次拳击比赛等知识。也许算不得什么大事，但雷吉斯依然很高兴能了解。

后来，他们在雷吉斯的床上躺下，杰洛特蜷在雷吉斯身前，头靠雷吉斯胸口。雷吉斯懒洋洋的梳着他的头发。这样的情形很容易入睡，但他知道杰洛特会希望夜尽之前能来一次调教。而他永远乐于施教。

“雷吉斯。”

“嗯？”

“仪式剩下的部分是什么？”

“哦。”看来他们要暂时推迟教程了。“这么好奇吗？”

“当然。”

“那么…”雷吉斯的指尖划过杰洛特耳廓，激起一阵战栗。“交换血液只是简单直接的一步。只要一点点，啜饮自一个小小的伤口。交配才是繁复的部分。”

“怎么说？”

“你熟悉我们蝙蝠化的形态，对吧？传统上，需要用那种形态交欢，但由于你没有…”

“…噢。”

“嗯，没错。”雷吉斯垂手揽住杰洛特身侧，揉捏坚硬的肌肉。“你要愿意承受这样的形态，那可够你受的。要是不愿，我们就得另寻他法了。”

“要是我的屁股吃不下，我的嘴也不行。”

“但你有舌头，不是吗？那也足够了。”

杰洛特埋头栽进雷吉斯胸口，他的呼吸温热了雷吉斯的皮肤。雷吉斯衬衫材质破旧。以后他总得弄件新的。

“首先，我们得先试试正经方法，”杰洛特闷声道。“我确信我能行的。”

“但它的确很大，而且彼时我会产生撕咬冲——喔，杰洛特，认真的？”

“怎么？你在谈论性。控制不了。”

“一会我们再说那个，”雷吉斯说着刻意抬腿沿着杰洛特鼓起的裤子磨蹭。杰洛特因这轻触猛地抽气，一如既往地敏感。“你知道角化阴茎棘吗？”

“…棘？”

“好吧，这下说来话长了。”

不消说，杰洛特在雷吉斯的细致讲解后有点不安。

“米薇女王，”在某次冗长、平静的会议上杰洛特道。由于杰洛特极少直呼女王名讳，她马上转向他。同理，其他所有人也一样，会议上的长者更是带着不赞成的目光死盯着他。雷吉斯发现他们不喜欢杰洛特语气中的熟稔。但这是出于嫉妒还是对女王不敬的愤慨，雷吉斯说不清。

“何事，杰洛特？”米薇问道。

“我有个提议。”

女王笑了，显然被他的主动取悦了。“哦？关于竞技场吗？我们还没谈到那儿呢，但既然你这么心急，现在就说也不错。当然，我们会在之后进行讨论。”

“不，无关竞技，”杰洛特道。“关于非人区和其中的住户。”

雷吉斯悄悄坐直，和所有人一样怀着好奇和紧张期待接下来的发展。

“继续，”女王鼓励道。

“我们还没找到解决非人区问题的办法，”杰洛特道。“您应该指派人员去监督该区和其中居民。”

雷吉斯清楚地知道杰洛特接下来会做出何种提议，他紧张的等待必然的抵制。

距上次提及非人区命运的讨论已过去近月——他几乎已经对杰洛特为怪物们说话失去了希望，但显然杰洛特已下定决心，他看上去已经准备好要经历一番唇枪舌剑了。场面将变得十分激烈。

“任务交给雷吉斯吧，”杰洛特道。诺灵顿真的从椅子上跳起来反对。但杰洛特更快地大声的对满桌人员说道：“还有比非人区居民更适合的人选吗？根据一个月来的磨磨蹭蹭看，显然我们不行，请允许我这么说，殿下。”

“的确，”女王道，尽管她紧握的双手关节泛白。“请坐下。你也是，诺灵顿爵士。”

杰洛特坐回位置。诺灵顿极不情愿地跟上。

“这看上去可不太明智，”一位长者艰难地说。显然因为女王的在场而容忍克制。“吸血鬼可能会以权谋私。”

“雷吉斯有名字，”杰洛特平静地声明，尽管他悄悄握起拳，指节因此响动。“而且不论他天性如何，所有举措都需要经过女王的授权。除非您对女王的判断有所质疑？”

对方像条上岸的鱼一样，几度张嘴挣扎着。

女王无视了这段插曲。她看着他们，红唇紧抿。

“女王的决策毋庸置疑，”另一名男子怒道，握拳的双手颤抖着。“对此无人有异议，但您必须明白，我们反对由吸血鬼掌权不仅是针对非人区，而是出于安全考虑。”

“正是如此，”诺灵顿激动地说。“个人而言，我更希望尽快流放怪物！他们那点价值不值得我们冒风险。”

“附议，”珍娜点头赞同道。

“要是没有岩石巨魔，”一位灰发驼背的老者道。“城内的几个建筑工程就需要人力替代。那需要资金和训练，并由财政部门给项目负责人拨款。”

“说得有理。”一位年轻人道。雷吉斯模糊地记得对方叫乔恩，对方挠了一下蓬乱的姜黄色头发。“我们还得考虑更换大量宫殿扈从人员。女王本人的侍卫就是一只吸血鬼。”

“那，也许可以留一点下来，”诺灵顿承认道。“但那些无业游民呢？还留着他们何用？”

“也许他们是害虫，诺灵顿爵士，但我们不只因为他们没有活着的权利便杀害智慧生物——哪怕是堕落到地狱深处的那些，”另一位骑士说道，对方挺起胸膛，盔甲上的徽章骄傲地闪烁着，即使在最炎热的日子里他也全副披挂。“我们给与的一条生路即是一条悔改的机会。”

诺灵顿的脸憋红了，额角的血管突突跳动。“我知道！我立下的誓言不比你的偷工减料。但有些灵魂不值得被拯救，这你总得同意吧？”

“也许吧，”那位骑士哂道。“但‘有些’是哪些不是由你定义的。你的意见是我们杀了那些对我们没用的就行了。”

“巧言令色，”罗灵顿挥舞双手粗声道。

“如果他们真是社会的蠹虫，那就给他们找点活干，”杰洛特道。“我确定他们会为拥有产出的机会而高兴的。他们也不享受被困在自己垃圾里。”

“我知道非人区的魅魔会接客，”乔恩说道。“我们可以好好雇佣他们，在编或者不在编都行。小地灵和卢汀地精可用的地方也很多。”

“什么？”诺灵顿咆哮道。在他旁边的珍娜则发出令人烦躁的尖叫。“人们怎么会进入非人区？那儿锁着还有人看守！”

“哦，呃…”乔恩傻乎乎地低笑着，脸微微涨红。“也许我不该提这点。”

灰发老者笑了。他稀疏的头发随着他的头颤动。“怪物们已经比你知晓的更深地渗入了我们的城市。要清除他们可不容易。”

“好得很，”诺灵顿挥起手狠道。“但知道这些对我们解决非人区的问题毫无意义！我们不可能一直往里头扔危险的怪物然后认为他们尽管数量增长也不会展开暴乱。哪怕他们只是杀了几个人，那对我们来说也太惨痛了。”

“我已经提出了一个方案，比其他所有方案都要可行，”杰洛特冷静地说。“让雷吉斯接管。”

“我宁可选恶魔也不愿让吸血鬼——”诺灵顿又要发作，但女王一声温柔、清晰地咳嗽迫使他安静下来。整个议会厅都沉默下来。

“我认为，”女王缓缓地说，环顾每一个客人。“我们该听听雷吉斯先生的想法。毕竟，我们还不知道他是不是同意杰洛特的安排。”

她看向雷吉斯。其他人也一样，期待地看着他。杰洛特显然掌握了让他陷入麻烦的诀窍。

“假若女王有需要，我会很高兴能接管非人区的看护工作，”雷吉斯带着一丝微笑回道。他没有露出任何尖牙。“事实上，没有比这更大的荣耀了。”

“那你有什么工作计划吗？”米薇女王问道。

雷吉斯觉得自己仿佛在参加面试。“我相信我能解决人口过剩问题，”雷吉斯尽可能镇静地答道。“如果我就任，我保证以惠及整个城镇的方式提高非人区的功能性。我会采取一些可持续的手段以确保我们不会再被这种问题所困扰。”

米薇手抚下唇，若有所思。

要是诺灵顿脸色还能再黑一点，估计就得被拉出去救治了。他的几位同僚看上去也同样沮丧，而剩下的人则带着不满或看戏的表情。

雷吉斯看不到杰洛特的脸。对方正看着米薇。

一切尘埃落定后他们得长谈一次了。首先要探讨如何奖励杰洛特这感人的作为，之后，要敲定一个杰洛特代雷吉斯出头的暗号。这是个不错的惊喜，但要能给他点准备时间就更好了。他可以来一次就职演讲的。

“老实说，这是个非常不合常规的主张，”一段沉思后米薇说道。“但你是位体面的吸血鬼，雷吉斯先生，所以我会纳入考虑。我相信你一定比那些从没踏入非人区的人能更好得解决非人区的问题。”

杰洛特的肩线松弛下来。雷吉斯很难不去效法。老天爷，他坐得笔直，双肩僵硬。如果他终能和这些人共事，他可不能展露出一丝懈怠。他知道女王的亲信都是什么样的豺狼虎豹。

杰洛特终于转头看向他，唇角带着几不可查的笑容，一个只为雷吉斯捕获的笑容。在他看回女王后便消逝了。

雷吉斯暗自心惊，他真的非常，非常爱这个人。

“谢殿下，”雷吉斯客气地说。他低头以示尊敬。“哪怕您另觅他人，我也很感激您抽出宝贵的时间听我一言。”

“无妨，雷吉斯。”女王靠向椅背，松开双手去拿她的茶，优雅地啜饮一口。“现在，”她用餐巾拭去唇上的水滴。“我们已经在这一话题上耗费足够长的时间了。继续下一话题吧。”

议会继续的气氛略显紧张，剩下的议题也草草收场。雷吉斯跟在杰洛特身后离开，密切注视着杰洛特的同僚，大多数人对杰洛特的行为都表现出不满。但他们盯上杰洛特没多久就被雷吉斯瞪回去。

杰洛特今日所为让非人区中所有居民的生活都有可能得到改善。雷吉斯倍感自豪。仅仅一年之前，雷吉斯还完全无法想象杰洛特会改过自新，当然，他也完全料不到对方会成为他的爱人。沧海桑田。

杰洛特刚进屋就被雷吉斯推到门上，对方的手指攥着他的衬衫，紧贴的嘴唇火热，热烈地亲吻杰洛特的双唇、下巴和脖子。

“你这美丽的、漂亮的小子，”雷吉斯在接吻间隙吐露着。“你这美妙、勇敢的家伙。”

“雷吉斯，”杰洛特呻吟着，在雷吉斯暴雨般亲吻能触到的每一片肌肤时双手抓住雷吉斯的肩膀。看到议会上对方据理力争的样子后，雷吉斯只想在夜尽之前让对方尖叫出声。要用快感将对方逼到丧失理智。

“雷吉斯，”杰洛特再次唤道，在雷吉斯退至他胸口，轻轻啃咬他胸肌时，将头垂落在雷吉斯发顶。他一路向下时撕开杰洛特的上衣。杰洛特又得再买一件了。“天，雷——雷吉斯，我猜我办的不错？”

“实际上，比不错还要棒，”雷吉斯短暂地将正在杰洛特一侧乳头上吮吸的双唇挪开。杰洛特呼吸破碎。他在把它舔得又红又湿前不肯离开，对着杰洛特露齿而笑。他能闻到对方苏醒的欲望和澎湃的心跳。“提前给点提示就更好了——但那个我们可以下次约会再谈。眼下…”

他跪下。杰洛特很快就语无伦次到无法吐出任何话语了。

一切结束后，他们在杰洛特床上躺下，雷吉斯紧拥着对方恍若手捧珍宝。


End file.
